Love the Way You Lie
by MateriaGirl16
Summary: Stephanie is transported to Neverland, and starts living her life to the fullest. She gains friendships, enemies, and even falls in love with the man in charge. Hearts will be broken, questions will be raised, and falling in love with the lost boy might just be the lost girl's downfall. Peter/OC/Felix Please R&R! Or follow!
1. Stephanie Doumanian

I sit here in the dark

Dreaming of a better life

One with love in everyone's heart

Where people can be their self

Where we aren't

Judged

Bullied

Or depressed

Where we can all love each other like the rest

Equally

Where we don't feel down

Instead we are found

By the one perfect person

We've been dreaming about our whole life

Where luck doesn't exist

Where we don't have to roll a dice

To decide our wife

Where we can be whoever

We want to be

With no rules

No responsibilities

Where the clock doesn't tick

We visit it in our dreams

The island of paradise

We are lost in our daydreams

You say it's the impossible

We say its Neverland

* * *

**Hey guys! So I've wanted to write a Panfiction for a while, so I guess this was the outcome of it. Anyway, this technically isn't my first fanfiction, but the first I uploaded. Really hope you like it, and any tips would be helpful since I'm kind of new at this thing. And please if you don't like it don't just hate it! I hate trolls. Just tell me what I could do to fix it. Warning: I'm young so I'm not going to have the best writing and grammar in the world. So since I gave you a warning you can't complain. But it would be nice if you could help me with my mistakes. ALSO DON'T EVER INSULT MY REVIEWERS. Happened before, not letting it happen again. Sorry for that ^^ lol. It's happened before unfortunately. Though please do review if there was anything remotely good. Sorry for all the chit-chat and warnings ^_^ Read the chapter my fellow readers. **

* * *

**Love the Way You Lie**

The shadows laid across the leafy ground, mirroring the tall pines that occupied the forest. Casting a shadow of her own, a girl crashed through the trees, her eyes filled with such franticness you wouldn't ever forget. Groaning the girl got up and took in her surroundings. "Where the hell am I?" she thought aloud.

Realizing the black figures with red ruby eyes, she stumbled to the ground, shocked by the ghostly figures. "What the–?"

"You're in Neverland," the shadow stated. Its bright jewel red eyes stared at her as if it could see her soul. "This is where the lost ones go." The tall black figure floated closer to her and gestured its hand out to her.

The girl pushed herself back and yelled, "I am not a hopeless lost girl!" To prove she wasn't weak or scared, even though she really was, she got up and stopped shivering from the cold air. As her hands were fiercely clenched into a fist the short girl glared at the shadow speaking to her. "I don't need your help, or anyone else's. And no offense, but I'm not going to trust a floating figure whose features is shouting evil at me!"

Ignoring her comment the shadow retreated back further into the woods as the other ones followed. Frustrated the girl sprinted the opposite way. After what felt like hours of running the girl came across a cave. Hesitantly she stepped inside and whispered, "Hello?"

Suddenly her back was thrown against the wall with a small dagger at her neck. "Who are you?" the woman who attacked asked. The small teenage girl gulped and started to breathe shakily. "Who are you?" The woman asked again.

"Steph…Stephanie," she stammered. Taking a deep breath, she quickly got herself together and stated, "Stephanie Doumanian." Before the woman could reply, Stephanie took the dagger, while pushing the woman off her. Throwing it to the side, she quickly took her foot and held the woman down. "Now it's my turn." She smirked down at her. "What's your name?"

The woman then grabbed Stephanie's foot and changed their positions. The woman was now the one holding her down, except she was doing it with her hands and not her feet. "Tinkerbell," she responded. "And if you don't mind, would you mind telling me what you are doing in my cave?"

Realizing there was no point of trying to win Stephanie said, "I was transported here to Neverland, and I ran away from the black figures or whatever they are. So I ran for my life and I came across your cave and I don't think I need to explain the rest."

Realizing Stephanie wasn't a threat Tinkerbell got off her and helped her up. Tinkerbell started talking, but Steph took the chance she could get and studied this Tinkerbell: Tall, skinny, messy blonde hair, a short green dress, which was made of leaves, dirt everywhere on her skin, light blue eyes, moderately tan skin. Stephanie had to admit she was pretty in her own natural way.

"Stephanie!" Tinkerbell yelled.

Zoning back into the conversation Steph quickly asked, "What?"

"Have you seen any hooded boys around here?"

"What?" Steph inquired confused by her question. Was she supposed to see boys running around here or something? What was their purpose here? Were they in charge here? Were they captives here? Maybe slaves?

Suddenly Steph was lightly punched in the arm and she muttered, "Ow. What was that for?"

"Because you keep going off in the middle of nowhere when I'm talking to you."

"Sorry I was thinking."

"Please just answer the question."

"No I haven't seen any boys around here. And why does it matter anyway."

Tinkerbell walked away and started to scratch her head and squint her eyes. "This is strange. Why haven't they caught you yet? The recruits usually never make it this far."

As if it was planned on cue, two hooded figures stepped into the cave and grabbed the girl's arms. "Get off me," Steph hissed. "I don't like to be manhandled." Quickly she elbowed the one on the left in the stomach and punched the other one. Sprinting out of the cave she ran for her life.

The moonlight fell across her gentle pale skin as she ran. Who knew dodging leaves while sprinting was so challenging. Afraid of resting and taking a break, she continued to sprint in the forest. Suddenly she stopped her tracks right when the path turned into a cliff.

"We got you now!" The hooded figure with the bloody nose shouted.

Not willing to surrender Stephanie jumped off the cliff. Though out of nowhere the shadow grabbed her hand before she hit the water. With her mouth wide she stared at the two boys in shock as she flew in the sky with the black figure. Looking back up at the shadow she exclaimed, "Thank you!" Again the shadow ignored her comment and roughly dropped her on the beach.

"Ugh," she groaned as she lifted her head from the freezing sand. "Why is it so cold here in Neverland!" Getting up, she looked down at her nightgown and answered her own question. Scared of being caught, she sprinted through the forest again. Out of nowhere she started hearing the sounds of crying fill the night sky. Confused Steph looked around and tried to find the source.

"You hear that too."

Spinning around Steph realized there was a tall brown-haired boy with a green tunic (which was also made up of green fabric with moderately good stitching) leaning against a tree.

"Get the hell away from me!" Stephanie yelled. Before he could react, she punched him in the face and started to run away again. Out of nowhere she slammed into the boy she was just running away from. "How did you–?"

Interrupting her, Pan slammed her into a tree with his hands at her neck. Tired of trying to escape, she surrendered to the boy with her life at his hands.

"Don't you ever do that again!" he hissed. "Understand?"

"Yes," she choked. "I apologize."

Stepping back he warned, "Don't get any ideas."

In a blink of an eye, he disappeared, leaving Stephanie gasping as, she took in everything that just happened.

"Get up, Girl." The tall hooded figure growled.

Slowly Stephanie got up and walked towards the two hooded figures.

"Tired of running away?" The other one asked.

She nodded, as the two roughly gripped her arms and dragged her away.

* * *

**Hey hoped you like it! A follow would just be as good as a review! ;) Have a great day or night! Btw the first couple sentences I must give credit to Robbieokayy #contest**


	2. Felix

**Hey guys! So just changed the rating to T. Not because of this chapter, but later ;) sorry this one was short, but I have so many projects to do and I wanted to give you guys at least a little something for your weekend! So yeah who doesn't love fluff. I had no intention for it in this chapter, but I guess it just happened haha. Anyway, read the chapter my fellow readers!**

* * *

"Can someone just give me a piggy back ride? My legs are getting tired," Stephanie groaned.

"Stop your complaining," the shorter hooded one replied. "It's getting on my nerves."

"Well excuse me if you are forcing me to go with you and making me exercise. I've run enough today already," Stephanie growled. After spending what seemed like hours with them they sure got annoying quickly. All she wanted to do was go home and rest. Now she was stuck on this bloody island with evil boys and Tinkerbell. Oh how she wished she was with that blonde now instead of these imps. The pretty woman seemed nice enough to take care of her.

"If you can't handle this imagine what Pan's got stored for you," the same short boy commented.

"This is why Neverland doesn't have girls," the other one said.

"Stupid sexist boys," the girl muttered.

"Please shut up!" The short one replied.

"Make me," she hissed. Suddenly the one with the scar held her down on the dirt with his club at his side ready to attack at any moment. The girl started to breathe shakily and stared up at the boy. His dirty blond hair and the long feather poked out of his hood. The boy's hair was wild as if he hadn't comb it in years.

"Are you done?" the attacker asked.

"For now I guess," the girl smirked. She knew if she acted afraid no one would take her seriously so for now she will be obedient, but snarky at the same time. Or she could annoy them until they let her go. No the boy with the club would probably just kill her. It's not like she holds a purpose or anything.

"Can you get off me now?" she asked irritated with his body so close to hers. "And quit staring at me." His heated gaze was on her and she could feel it even though his hood covered his eyes.

"Make me," the boy mocked.

"C'mon Felix we don't have time for this," the other one announced. Of course Felix ignored his comment and still held her down with his warm body against hers.

With all her strength she tried to get Felix off her, but he was way too heavy for her to handle. Groaning the girl just lied back on the ground defeated. With her muscles aching there was no way she could get him off her. The tall boy chuckled and put his face closer to hers and whispered before he got off her, "Maybe we'll be in this position again."

While the girl got up she glared at him, but it just made Felix playfully grin. Stephanie wanted to punch that smile off his face so much, but she knew he would probably just make another dirty joke. Though after of a couple of minutes walking with the two the blond was still smirking. Annoyed Stephanie went to slap him, but he caught her wrist.

"Felix! Please stop smirking. And don't you dare mock me again!"

"Say my name just like that," he said with his eyes staring dangerously at her.

"Everything I say you always come back with a dirty comment!" she yelled frustrated as she tried to pull her hand out of his hold. Though Felix just pulled her closer as she tried to get away.

Felix then whispered with his warm breath into her ear, "Can't help it."

* * *

**Did you enjoy the fluff! Also to whoever asked yes I am starting a Blibo/Oc, but I wont be posting it for awhile until I get a few chapters done! And I am already busy with just two! But we'll see! :) so yeah btw I did not expect any Felix moments to happen so soon, but thought it would work so I did it! So yeah tell if you want to more of those kind of Felix moments! Just a click of a button can brighten my day! Also thank you for the kind reviewers. I respond to you all personally very soon!**

**XO MateriaGirl16 Enjoy the rest of your day! Also don't tell my mother, but I wrote this for you guys instead of working on my bookreport hahaha. **


	3. Peter Pan the One and Only

**Hey guys! I'm just happy to see I have nine followers already for two really short chapters! I even got favorited as an author! I really would like to thank the people who have reviewed. You guys are the one making me update so fast! Also thank you so much for the favorites and follows already! Let's see if we can get to ten followers before chapter 4 alright ;) everyone have a great night!**

* * *

Stephanie tried to hit his chest, but his hold on her was way to tight on her for her to even move a little bit. So all she could do was glare at him. She could yell, but knew it would just make his grip even tighter and she didn't want to be closer than she already was.

She would do anything if she to get out of his arms. _How could I shock him enough to let me go? That's it! If he can play dirty so can I, _she thought.

Stephanie then forced her lips onto his harshly and pushed him off her. When she had the chance she started to run, but the other hooded boy tripped her and held her by her forearms tightly.

"Why can't you just let me go!" she yelled frustrated.

Felix quickly rushed up to her and put her head between his hands. He forced her to look up at him as he said, "Every time you run away. The more punishments you have." He then punched her in the face so it would hurt, but not bleed.

"You call that a punch?" she hissed. "Even I could do better than that."

"You don't want to feel it when I try," Felix spat. Roughly he grabbed Steph and pulled her over his shoulder. "Now I suggest if you want to get down you stop attempting of getting away."

"Fine," she huffed. There was no point of trying anymore. There was no way she could get out of this especially when she's dangling off his shoulder. Ugh she hated it when boys manhandled her. They had no right to treat woman like this. Even if Steph wasn't a full adult yet, she still didn't deserve this.

"I'm glad you agree," Felix stated. Even if Stephanie couldn't see his face she knew he was smirking.

"Stop it," she grumbled.

Felix just chuckled lightly as he held her body tighter to him. After a couple of minutes of walking they finally made it to their destination.

"Go get Pan, Devin. I'll make sure she doesn't get away," Felix ordered as he let Stephanie down.

"You know you never asked me for my name," she grumbled. "I thought we were supposed to know each other names before we had _fun_."

"I already know," he stated. "Now I suggest you quit flirting with me unless you want Pan to hear you.

Quickly she stopped and slapped his face. "Shut up Felix," she mumbled angrily.

"I wasn't the one flirting," argued Felix.

"Excuse me you were–"

Stephanie didn't finish her sentence when the boy who was choking her earlier came over.

"Pan?" she asked.

"In the flesh," he announced with the same stupid smirk that Felix always had.

"What the hell am I doing here?" she hissed glaring at Pan.

Pan then looked at Felix. Realizing that Pan wanted him to leave, Felix nodded and left the two alone.

"Are you going to answer me?" she asked angrily.

"Only if you stop acting naughty," he answered. He smirked down at her as she continued to glare at him.

"Why do boys keep on making dirty remarks towards me?"

"Well, you see we haven't had a girl in our camp in a long time. The other ones… well they didn't really fit in," Pan explained as he stepped closer towards her. "But I think you would perfectly," he said with a low husky voice that sent shivers down Stephanie's spine.

"I think I disagree," she announced trying not to let fear take control. Though Pan could see right through her.

"No need to fool me," he stated. "I know you are scared," he said as he stepped even closer to her. "Not really sure why though. Is it because you might get _hurt_?" he asked. Suddenly he pushed her into a tree with both of his hands at her sides trapping her. "Or is it because of me," he whispered into her ear. Stephanie then shivered as he bit her earlobe.

"Get the hell off me Pan," she spat with venom.

"You've got fire," he licked his lips. "I like fire."

"I'm tired of these games Pan," she grumbled frustrated.

Quickly he stopped messing with her earlobe as he stared down at her with his heated gaze. "Who doesn't like games?"

"I don't when it involves touching me," she announced frustrated with his hands still on her.

"But earlier you seemed to enjoy it with Felix," he stated turning his head to the side as if he was child who was confused about two plus two.

"How the hell did you know about that?"

"I know everything that happens on this island," he explained. "And stop denying it. You enjoyed it didn't you?"

"Shut the hell up! Of course I didn't!"

"Touchy subject?" Peter asked grinning at the short girl before him. "Or is it because you don't want people to actually know you like being touched. You just don't want to admit it. You don't want them to know that they succeeded. That they have the power. And you are just a slut who can't control her desires."

"What the hell did I just hear?" she asked glaring at him deadlier than ever before. "I don't like to be touched because men are just dirty pigs who put their hands on anything they can get."

Stephanie struggled as Pan came closer to her and roughly bit her, while leaving bruises down her neck. With all her strength Stephanie pushed Pan off her and punched him in the face. "Don't you ever touch me again!" Quickly she ran back to the middle of the camp and sat on one of the logs.

Pan angrily looked as she ran away with venom in her eyes. He licked his lips again and muttered, "Looks like the fun has just begun."

* * *

**How did you like it? Don't worry I know you guys like jealous Pan. More to come for that ;) anyway can you tell me if I'm rushing things? I mean she hasn't given in yet, but still what do you guys think! Just a click of a button can brighten my day ;)**

**XO MateriaGirl16**


	4. Pan Doesn't Share His Toys

**Hey guys! Sorry for this not so interesting chapter. But, a lot has happened in the last three and I didn't want things to move so fast. Don't worry next chapter will be a lot better! Promise! Btw anyone who reviews I private message you. Unless you want me to respond on the chapters that will be okay too. Whatever you guys want! Anyway enjoy your day or night! Also thank you for all the follow/favs/reviews! You guys are the ones that keep me writing! Seriously I thought I was only going to update two times a week! Glad I updated more and I hope you guys do!**

* * *

The other lost boys stared at the young girl sitting on the log by herself. Tall wild trees surrounded her with rich dirt on the ground with bits of grass here and there. It was still nighttime, and she looked beautiful under the moonlight. Even though her face shouted 'don't you dare piss me off' she still looked delicate like a flower. Still the boys were to scared to go up to her. Well some of them. Some just didn't really care and pretended she wasn't there. Felix was one of the few that did care though. He looked at her worriedly ever since she ran away from Pan and yelled at him not to touch her. Felix knew Pan played games with everyone, but he never heard her voice toned so harshly and filled with so much hatred and anger. What did Pan do to her?

Curious Felix walked over to her and noticed her eyes were watery, though no tears on her cheeks. He knew she was trying to keep it in. She didn't want Pan to know that he broke his toy so easily. Felix's jaw clenched when he saw the bruises on her neck. When Stephanie realized he was staring at her neck, she quickly brought her hair to the front to cover it.

"Felix I really don't want to talk right now," she told him with her voice cracking.

"Steph," Felix stated with a soft tone. She looked at him surprised with his such gentle comforting voice. She never would've thought it was capable of doing that. "Are you hungry?" He asked as he sat down on the log opposite of her taking his hood off.

She stared at his handsome face and his wild dirty blonde hair. Realizing she was staring she quickly looked back at the ground and started to play with her fingers.

Felix chuckled at her reaction. Steph then start to laugh also. Slowly she looked back up at him and he saw the brightest smile he had ever seen. It was small, but it was gentle and sweet. He had never seen her smile like that before. "Are you hungry?" he asked again.

She shook her head no with the smile still upon her face. "I do want to get out of these clothes though."

Felix grinned at her. Realizing how her words just sounded she quickly shook her head and said, "Um no that wasn't what I meant." She laughed lightly as she looked up at Felix with her soft beautiful turquoise eyes. "I mean do you have any spare clothes?"

He nodded and stood up. When he came back he had a dress in his hands made of green fabric that cut to the knees. He handed her hood too so she wouldn't get cold. "Was this made for me?" Stephanie asked surprised that they had a dress prepared.

Felix nodded and her smile grew even wider. "Is there anywhere I could change?"

"Follow me," Felix stated. Steph was closed behind him. After a couple of minutes passed they stopped at a small tree house. Although it was small it still looked comfy.

"Here you are," Felix announced. "This is your tree house."

"My own?" she asked surprised that they just didn't make her sleep on the dirt floor.

Felix nodded and the two climbed up the ladder. It was furnished already. The floor was wooden and there were small cabinets, a bookshelf, and a hammock with a tiny pillow. Although it wasn't much she couldn't help but smile. Quickly she turned around and asked awkwardly, "Um would you leave?"

"You sure?" Felix winked at her.

"I'm sure," she answered quickly trying not to blush at his wink.

"Alright," Felix replied. He climbed down the ladder and waited for her to change. When she was done she climbed down and returned to Felix.

"Now are you hungry?" Felix asked staring at her outfit. It fit her perfectly and looked a lot comfier then her nightgown.

"Starving," she answered clenching her stomach. She didn't realize she was this hungry until now.

The two returned back to camp and he gave her a bowl of fruit and a glass of water. She ate quickly and drank quickly, realizing she was also really thirsty. Felix watched her devour the meal with a small smile on his face.

When she was done she then noticed his smile and asked, "Why are you smiling at me?"

"I'm glad Pan hasn't broke you yet," Felix answered. "You wouldn't be any fun to tease."

"Me too," she added. "But don't worry, I don't break that easily."

"You don't know what Pan is capable of," Felix argued.

"I think I know enough," she muttered rubbing her neck.

"Do you need anything for those... bruises?" asked Felix.

"No I think I'm okay," she reassured. "But would you mind telling me why you brought me here?"

"You have a purpose," he stated.

"Well obviously," she rolled her eyes. "What purpose though?"

Felix was silent. He knew if he told her he couldn't, she would just start yelling at him. So he remained quiet as Steph stared at him.

"Let me guess Pan won't let you?" she asked.

"How about we discuss this later," Felix suggested.

"Fine," she agreed irritated. Quickly she put her hood on and retired back to her tree house and fell asleep on her hammock.

Felix retired back to his small pile dirt, but stopped his tracks when he realized Pan was leaning up against a tree staring at him.

"Pan," Felix stated.

"I think we need to discuss some… matters," Pan explained. "I don't think we need to be sharing toys Felix. I think you should've known that by now. Especially what happened to Tiger Lily."

"I was just fixing your toy for you Pan," he said trying not to show anger in his voice.

"But I want my toy to be broken. We need her to broken to save this island," Pan reminded him. "Do you want all of us to suffer just because you want to share _my _toy?" Pan clenched his teeth angrily.

"No," Felix sighed.

"I'm glad. I don't want my first hand man to be changing sides," Pan glared at Felix with his jaw clenched.

"I would never be disloyal to you Pan," Felix announced.

"Just checking. We don't want our game to be ruined now do we?"

Before Felix could respond Pan disappeared and left Felix left alone once again.

* * *

**We reached 11 follows and 10 favorites guys and 310 views! Though only five reviews. How about we raise the numbers a little bit guys! And thank you for the ones who have reviewed! All of you guys are awesome though! Thank you so much for all the adivce and continued support!**

**XO MateriaGirl16**


	5. Take a Chance

**Hey guys sorry for this sucky short chapter. I haven't really being feel lately. I had to go to doctors blah blah. Don't wory I'm getting better. I felt really bad for not posting anything yesterday so I wrote this short chapter. I'll post another one in a couple hours when I'm more awake. Sorry for all the mistakes in this one! Btw in the last chapter when she asked Felix why they took her here. She meant the camp, not Neverland in general ;)**

* * *

The morning light stung Stephanie's eyes as she awoke. Squinting her eyes she quickly turned her head so she wouldn't go blind. Yawning she put her cloak over her eyes and began to doze off again. Though suddenly the hammock flipped over and she face planted into the hard wooden floor.

"Ugh," she groaned as she rubbed her forehead and her nose.

"Wake up sunshine," a deep voice greeted her.

"Whoever you are I'm going to–" she said as she looked up at the lost boy who woke her up.

Pan was gazing down at her as she struggled to get up. "Having trouble there?"

Stephanie shot him a glare as she got up with wobbly legs. "Shut up, Pan."

Pan looked back at her with a stunned face. "Do we really have to start the day like this?" He stepped closer, but Stephanie quickly took a step back and fell. He chuckled as Stephanie mouthed ow and rubbed her bum. When she noticed he was staring at her she quickly started to glare at him again; remembering that she was angry with him.

"Stop being a perv," she said with such a harsh tone, it sounded like an order.

"Guess it's that time of month," Pan remarked. When he saw her glare harden he just chuckled at her attempt of intimidation.

"Get out of my tree house Pan!" she yelled. After a couple of minutes of him just being stubborn she quickly got out instead. Looking from side to side she realized there were no lost boys walking around or on guard. Even though it was risky she took the chance she could get. Sprinting away from the camp she decided to look for Tinkerbell. Maybe she would help her for the real reason she came here.

Though after awhile of sprinting she felt as if someone was watching her. Running even faster she then ran into something. The two tumbled down onto the dirt. Moaning she rested her head on his chest.

"My head hurts already," she grumbled.

"Why do you always moan like that when I'm around?" Pan asked with a twisted smirk on his face.

Quickly she got off him with wide eyes upon her gentle face. She had forgotten that the pillow she was using was an real person. She thought she ran into a tree or something. Stephanie really needed her eyes checked.

Pan chuckled at her wide eyes. Brushing the dirt off his clothes he attempted to step closer as he did before.

Stephanie looked even more shock. Trying to avoid his eyes she looked at the trees around her: Bright sun, tall tropical trees, and lots of moist dirt.

_Moist dirt? A spring? _She thought. Looking behind her she answered her own question. It was a big spring with a beautiful waterfall. There were flowers everywhere and not to mention rocks. The turquoise water was the real beauty though.

Looking back at Pan she took even more steps back until she was one more step from falling in. Pan smirked at her thinking she was trapped. "Ready for a swim?" he asked with his smile even wider than before. His eyebrows wiggled dangerously at her.

"No," she stated. "But you are." Quickly she grabbed his shirt and threw him in. She laughed at his attempt to pull her in also. Without looking back she quickly began to sprint away to find Tinkerbell.

* * *

**Reviews really keep me updating faster! Thank you all for the reviews/favs/follows. It means a lot that you guys take your time to read this. And don't worry I have things planned for a little bit, so I shouldn't be missing a day again! Anyway for that one guest thank you a bunchos! That is really kind of you! I wish I could private message you personally! Have a great day or night! And i know i said this one would be more interesting. Sorry next one. Again i apoligize for this really short chapter. Next one will BE A LOT LONGER! Also we have 15 followers and 14 favs and 7 reviews! Thank you guys! Let's try to get 20 before chapter seven alright!**


	6. Captain Hook

**So glad I finished it today! Since it is valentine day tomorrow I don't think I can update. I'm going to a party, but if I don't come home too late I try to post a new one! Anyway, happy valentine's day! I hope you like this chapter! Don't worry all your answers shall be answered this weekend! Or whatever it is for you in the next couple days! Anyway, you can guess in a review or private message me! Thank you all for the continued support! I love you guys!**

* * *

Stephanie ran for what seemed like for hours until she finally found Tink's cave. She walked proudly to Tink's cave with a smile upon her face. When she entered she heard a gasp come out of the blonde.

"Stephanie?" she asked shocked to see her. "How are you here?"

"I ran away," Stephanie said as stood up tall feeling full of herself. "I pushed Pan into the spring." She laughed as she pictured Pan's face right before she ran off.

"No offence," Tinkerbell admitted as she put her hand on Stephanie's shoulder, "I think Pan let you ran off."

"Or I'm just really good at running," Stephanie added.

"I wish that was the answer of how you made it here," Tinkerbell sighed.

"Then pretend," Steph replied. Tinkerbell started laughing and Steph joined in. They laughed hysterically for a couple of minutes until they recovered.

* * *

"I think we're going crazy," Steph announced rubbing her hurting stomach from laughing so much.

"Maybe you are," Tinkerbell teased.

"Keep telling yourself that," Steph said trying not to hysterically laugh again. Walking over to one of chairs she sat down and rested her tired legs.

She looked at the small cave. It had the same things she had in her tree house except chairs, and an actual bed.

"Why did you choose to run here?" Tinkerbell asked. "I'm glad you did, but just curious." She also sat down on a chair.

Stephanie rubbed her aching head and said, "Oh I just wanted to ask you some questions."

Tinkerbell sat awkwardly in her chair waiting for Step to ask. After a couple of minutes Tink gestured _go ahead._

"Oh," Steph smiled awkwardly. "How did you come to Neverland?"

"It's a really long story," Tink stated not wanting to talk it.

Though Steph didn't notice she was reluctant so she pushed further for the answer. "That's okay."

Tinkerbell quickly stood up and asked, "Do you want some water?"

This time Steph did realize that she didn't want to talk about it. So instead of asking her again she nodded at Tink's question.

Tink opened a bag in the corner and got out a container of water and poured them in a cup. When she was finished she handed the cup to Steph. Steph gladly accepted it and chugged it down.

Steph wiped her mouth and studied the beautiful hand-made cup. She wasn't sure what it was made out of, but it felt smooth and cold.

"What's the cup made of," Steph asked trying to figure it out.

"Oh I don't know. I just found it on the ground and cleaned it. It was just so gorgeous so I claimed it as mine," Tink explained with her soft sweet voice.

Steph looked at the beautiful paintings and the colors on it. It had fairies, mermaids, and stars on it. The colors were more beautiful than the rainbow. All the different colors mixed together into one amazing creation.

"It's beautiful," Steph complimented.

"You can have it," Tink suggested.

"You sure?"

"It's a late birthday present," Tink stated. Steph got out of her chair and hugged the blonde. Tink just smiled down at the girl.

Steph thanked her and the two went back to the chairs. The two chatted, joked, and even gossiped a little. Well Tink didn't have much to gossip about, but Steph on the other hand had _a lot_ things to discuss about Pan and Felix. Tink was surprised how Felix comforted her, and Pan giving her love bites. The two talked for hours. Though when it became dark Steph decided to say her goodbyes.

"Before I go, is there anyone else that lives here besides you and the lost boys?" she asked curiously.

"Pirates and mermaids," Tink stated. "At least that is what I am aware of. Why?"

"Just wondering," she said awkwardly scratching her head. "I should go."

"You could stay if you want," Tink said hoping she would agree.

"I would love to," Steph said. "But, I think I'm in enough trouble already." Steph started to bite her lip as she looked at her dirty bare feet.

"I understand," Tink responded. "I hope everything will turn out okay."

"Don't worry," Steph winked. "I can work my charm on them." She grabbed the cup before she went off laughing.

Tink watched Steph as she ran off. The blond couldn't help, but smile at Step's adorable laugh. Yawning Tink retired to her bed.

* * *

Steph ran until she was out of breath and took a break. Sitting on a rock she caught her breath, and stared up at the beautiful stars. Though her break was disturbed when she heard a twig snap. Looking to her left she saw the tall blond lost boy walking towards her.

"Are you done running away?" Felix asked. "Or do you want me to carry you like last time." Felix smirked at Steph as she thought about what to say.

Stephanie wanted to take the offer since her legs still ached. She hadn't done this much running except when she was running away from her mom. Not wanting to think about her mother now she quickly started to think about Felix.

She didn't want to seem helpless to him so she told him, "No I'm alright." Steph said it pretty convincingly, but Felix didn't buy it. He quickly grabbed her and started to carry her bridal style. Steph looked shock as she was carried in his arms.

Felix smirked down at her. "It's ether this, over my shoulder, or on my back."

"Back," Steph pleaded wanting to make this less awkward as possible.

Felix let go of her and crouched down as Steph jumped on his back. Felix acted as if she weighed as much as six pounds. After a couple of minutes of walking they made it to a beach.

"I thought we were going back to camp," Stephanie asked a little worried and fear at the same time.

Felix sensed her fear and asked teasingly, "Don't trust me?"

"Not really," Stephanie stated as Felix let her off his back. "Why did you bring me here?"

"To talk," Felix answered. "Unless you want to do something else?" Felix winked at her.

"I wonder when you are going to run out of dirty jokes," Steph commented feeling a little less worried.

"Whenever you want, Steph. Though I would have to receive something too," Felix flirted with his heated gaze on her.

"Get to the point," Steph snapped tired of his flirting.

"I thought you liked to have fun," Felix added with a confused expression upon his face. "Or is it because people aren't watching us?"

Steph rolled her eyes at Felix. "Stop flirting. Get to the point!"

"I said if I stopped I would have to get something in return," Felix pointed out.

"What?" Steph asked annoyed.

"Don't ever lose hope," Felix announced. Steph stared at him blankly not sure what he would win from this.

"It could be something more intimate if you want," Felix suggested.

Steph ignored at him as she looked at the beach she was on. The sand was soft and freezing; the water was a beautiful blue and very peaceful; all the moons reflected off the water, which made the beach even more magnificent.

She quickly snapped out of her daze when Felix started talking again.

"Steph," Felix stated. "I can help you."

"With what?" Steph asked confused by his statement.

"With why you came to Neverland," Felix explained.

"How do you know about that?" Steph asked even more confused.

"Does it matter? All you need to know is that I have the answer to all of your questions," Felix responded.

"Tell me now," Steph ordered with her heart pounding. She wanted to meet him ever since she was little.

"It's Captain Hook," Felix stated.

"Who's that," Steph inquired.

"He is a pirate who lives on a ship here," Felix explained.

"Do you think he remembers?" she asked with her heart still pounding loudly in her chest.

"We'll find out once I convince Pan to let you go talk to him."

"How long do you think that will take?" Steph asked.

"I'll tell you in the morning," Felix replied walking away from the beach. Stephanie walked with him back to camp as the air started to get colder. When they finally made it to their destination they went back to the sleep in their own beds.

* * *

**Hey guys hoped you liked it! I wonder if any of you can guess! Would you guys want me to write a Narnia fanfic? I've always loved the movies and the books. And I just watched them again and I just went fangirl crazy with Edmund lol. Don't worry that won't make me update slower. How about after I finish this! And guys don't worry I already have ideas for a sequel lol. Have a great night or day! Thank you for all the reviews/favs/folllows! Just a button can brighten my day ;)**

**XO MateriaGirl16**


	7. The Celebration

**Hey guys! I hope you guys have a great weekend! Sorry I haven't been updating! My family is visiting and staying with us. Unfortunately, my mom banned me from writing this weekend. Though I secretly wrote this! Don't tell her! Anyway, I'll try to update tomorrow! Also guys we are thirty away from 1k views! *Brofist* or *high five* or *friendship high five* Whatever suits you better! We have 17 followers and 17 favorites! Thank you guys! Please guys let's make twenty before chapter ten alright? Love you guys! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

When the sun arose Steph jumped out of bed and ran to Felix. Excited she skipped down to the camp and waited for him to appear. She looked around at the camp. It was fairly big and was peaceful. At least when she was around. After a couple of minutes Felix came to the log where she was sitting and sat next to her. He scooted closer as he began to explain what happened with Pan.

"You can visit Hook once you fulfill your destiny," Felix stated as he gazed at her beauty in the morning light. Stephanie tried to turn away from his gaze, but Felix cupped her face stopping her. Felix leaned in and was just a centimeter from her lips when they rudely got interrupted.

Pan stood in the middle of the camp and announced to everyone that they would have a feast for their first lost girl. Honestly, Steph was relieved that Pan interrupted them. Things were getting a little to complicated for Steph's liking.

Felix was about to leave when Steph stopped him. Felix smirked and leaned in again, but she smacked him in the face. "Not right now Felix. We didn't get to finish our conversation. What do you mean by fulfill my destiny?"

"How about after the feast I go to your tree house and we talk then?" Felix suggested with his hot gaze on her.

"In your dreams," Steph rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"I'm counting on it," Felix muttered as he left with the other lost boys. They were going to get food for the feast as Steph stayed at the camp bored to death.

She decided to return to her tree house to change clothes for the celebration. Looking at her hammock she noticed there was a nicely stitched dress laying on it. The dress was beautiful. There was an orange necklace made of a small tiny fruits. Then the top half was made out of green leaves, while the other half had straw and autumn leaves. If she was back at home people would look at her weirdly, but here it was the prettiest thing ever.

Stephanie put it on and smiled as she looked down at the dress. It fit perfectly on her. The dress showed all the curves on her body, which made her look even more incredible. _If only I had a mirror_, she thought. Turning around she saw a cabinet. _Was this here before? _Going over to it she saw a mirror, a comb, and the cup she got from Tink.

She combed her hair until every tangle was out. It took a very long time since she hadn't combed it for days. When she was satisfied she put the comb down and looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin had gotten a little tanner, but was still pretty pale. Steph's soft turquoise eyes complimented her skin. As she looked at herself she was stunned at her beauty. Like most girls she was very insecure about her features, but this one time she felt truly beautiful.

Putting the mirror down she decided to find or make some shoes. Steph was getting tired of the dirt getting stuck to her feet. Climbing down her tree house she walked to the stream where Pan fell in. She got lost at first, but luckily found her way. There she gathered some lily pads and some colorful flowers. Luckily she knew where she was so she didn't get lost when she walked back to camp.

Stephanie figured that Pan had some tools, so she decided to go to his tree house. Well she wasn't sure if it a was a treehouse or not. She hadn't really seen it, but she heard the boys talking about it. Walking around the camp she finally found Pan's tree house. She went inside and climbed the steps. He had a hammock, bookshelf, a cabinet, a wooden floor, and a very small couch. Of course it was made out of leaves and animal fur. Their tree houses were very similar, but Steph had to admit his was nicer. Pan was in charge though.

When Steph was done thinking she looked around the room for anything helpful to make her shoes. She found some sewing supplies in his room, which she found very odd. Stephanie expected some stitches or a knife to help her, not actually sewing supplies. The girl started to get suspicious, but she decided to think on it later.

Steph sat on Pan's couch as she worked on her shoes. After a lot of hard work she finally finished her shoes. They weren't amazing, but they were usable and sturdy. When she put them on she felt something sharp in her right foot. Quickly she took it off and realized a stitch was poking out. Working on her shoe again she covered it with another leaf. Fortunately, this time she put her shoes on nothing sharp hurt her feet.

As Stephanie walked out of Pan's tree house she walked with pride in her step. No one was there to look at her weirdly or ask her why she was so happy though. She went to her tree house and decided to nap for a bit as she waited for the boys to return.

* * *

"Steph are you in there?" A male voice asked waking up Stephanie.

She quickly got up and realized the sky turned dark. Fixing her hair and her dress, she came out of her tree house. Felix walked with her as they went back to camp. Though it was deserted which made Steph very confused.

"It's at the beach," Felix explained.

"Oh," Stephanie said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about almost–"

"No you aren't," Stephanie stated. She laughed as Felix smirked down at her. "You're just mad someone interrupted us," she teased winking at him.

"One day you're going to read my mind," Felix commented.

"I already can," Stephanie joked.

"I sure hope not," Felix responded. "I'm thinking a lot of things right now with you in that tight dress."

Stephanie quickly turned her head hoping he didn't see her blushing bright red. Though Felix started to chuckle, so apparently he had. After a couple of minutes they finally made it to the beach. It was stunning.

Torches were lit, the moon lit the beach, and of course the beautiful water as always. On the left there was a huge bonfire and a couple of logs; while on the right there were a table with delicious food. Stephanie smelled it and licked her lips in delight.

All the boys were around the bonfire dancing as Pan played the flute. Stephanie had no idea why, but the music somehow lured her in. She started to dance with the boys. Though while all the boys were acting as animals, Stephanie was graceful. She couldn't help but giggle as the boys danced wildly.

Suddenly out of nowhere there was someone's arm around Stephanie's waist. Looking up she saw Pan's smirking face as she danced with her. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "You look beautiful."

Stephanie would've smacked him, but now she felt too happy. She felt accepted her, unlike in the Enchanted Forest. Everything in her life was going well. She had family. It was an odd one, but it was still something.

After a couple of minutes with Pan, they went and dipped up the feast the boys made. Of course a lot of it Pan made it appear. You can't trust the boys to make everything. Not all of them were chefs. Steph was in love with the food though. It was the best meal she had ever eaten. The feast had ham, steak, fruit, chocolate, potatoes, and soup. To royalty it might have been their usual meal, maybe even better. Though to them it was perfect.

Stephanie was going to go get seconds, but decided if she ate anymore her stomach might start hurting. She went closer to the water and gazed up at the beautiful sky. Though suddenly something pushed her and she felt the freezing water leave goose bumps on her skin. Quickly she poked her head out of the water to see Pan on the beach smirking at her.

"What the hell Pan?" Steph asked angrily but trying not to laugh at the same time.

"Just having fun love," Pan explained. "C'mon Boys! Let's play!"

The lost boys came running towards the water and jumped in. It was a water war. People were splashing and tackling each other. Surprisingly even Felix and Pan joined. Stephanie ran over to Pan and tried to dunk him in the water, but he did it instead as her attempt failed.

"You evil little–"

Though Stephanie was interrupted as Pan grabbed her waist as she felt his warm breath on her. But, before she could pull back Pan harshly kissed her. Her soft warm lips met his freezing cold ones. Pan roughly pulled her closer to him. Stephanie's hands were at the back of his neck slowly ruffling his hair. Their tongues battled a war as they kissed.

"Get a room," one of the lost boys commented.

Stephanie quickly pulled away and came back to her senses. Furious she went to punch him, but he caught her wrist. "You know you enjoyed it," Pan whispered with his hot breath in her ear.

"GET-AWAY-FROM-ME-PAN!" she hissed with venom in her eyes. Quickly she ran off into the woods and settled underneath a tree trying to think. She started to kick a tree when Felix came towards her. "Not now Felix," she muttered angrily.

"What the hell was that?" Felix yelled furiously.

"Excuse me," Stephanie asked as she turned around glaring at the tall boy.

"Do I really have to say it?" Felix questioned as he walked up to her furious.

"Pan was the one–"

"You were kissing him back!" Felix shouted pinning her against a tree. "I thought you would never give into this. To him!"

"Leave me alone Felix!" Stephanie yelled trying to get out of his grasp.

"No! I can't just sit around here and watch you become a dirty whore!" Felix shouted. He held her even more roughly against the tree.

"I'm not a whore," Stephanie attempted to yell, but she just started to break down. She started to sob as Felix glared at her.

"Don't lie to me!" Felix then punched her in the face. Stephanie's nose started to bleed as she fell to the ground. Felix stood back horrified at what he had just done to her. "Steph I'm so sorry."

"Get away from me!" Stephanie shouted pushing herself away from him. She cried and looked up at him shaking with horrified eyes. "Just go away."

* * *

**Don't hurt me! Hahaha. Anyway, again thank you for all the reviews, favs, follows, and continued support. You guys keep me updating! Have a great day or night! Who you want her to end up with? :3 Don't all of you guys will get your happy ending. When this is done (won't happen for a while) I shall write an alternative ending! Any advice or anything nice would be greatly appreciated! I hope you guys are still interested!**

**XO MateriaGirl16**


	8. You Aren't Broken Until You Believe It

**Hey guys! I have been really busy because of my show choir, so I'll be updating every other day. But, most of them we'll be just as long as this. So not super short. I really apologize, but I don't want to post short crappy ones so I decided to do this. But at least I'm not updating once a week! Anyway enjoy the chapter! Thank you for all reviewed! I love all of you guys! **

* * *

**Felix's P.O.V**

I stood there silent as I looked at her bleeding and crying on the ground. What the hell have I done? I was so close with Stephanie and I blew it. Now Pan is going to comfort her and who the fuck knows what's going to happen than. She'll ignore me and just forget about me. I can't blame her though. I just fucking punched her. Pan knew this would happen. This is all Pan's fault. It must be. I wouldn't do this Steph! Or would I?

I tried walking towards her, but she backed up. So I just stood where I was and try to apologize. It just got worst though. She started to cry even more.

"Please I didn't mean to," I apologized. "Let me help." I walked up to her again and wiped some of the blood away from her nose before she bit my finger. I quickly pulled away and looked down at the broken girl before me. I did this. I broke her. This wasn't supposed to happen. Pan was the one that was supposed to break her and I help fix the pieces.

"You're a monster," Stephanie tried to yell, but she just started to cry again.

Again I tried to help her up, but she just growled at me and tried to punch me. I stepped back as Stephanie stood up. Of course once she did she ran off to who knows where.

**Third Person **

Stephanie ran and decided to go back to Tink's cave. Once she made it there she ran in crying. Tink turned around and worriedly looked at the girl before her. Quickly Tink helped Steph onto her bed and helped with Steph's bloody nose. When Tink was done cleaning it Tink went and sat on the bed to comfort the girl. Steph's head lied on the woman's shoulder as Steph's eyes stung with tears. Tink's top was wet with tears but she didn't mind. They sat on the bed like that for a couple of minutes before Tink spoke up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tink asked as she rubbed her hand up and down the girl's back.

Steph just shook her head as she sniffled. The broken girl held on to Tink tighter as she began to stop crying. "Please just stay."

Tink nodded as she embraced Steph and brushed her hands up and down the small girl's back. This continued for a while until Steph pulled out of the embrace and wiped her eyes. The woman handed her a handkerchief and Steph gladly accepted it. Steph blowed her nose and relaxed on the comfy green bed. Tink smiled down at the red-eyed girl and put her hand on Steph's shoulder. Steph smiled small and lied down on the bed.

"It was Felix," Stephanie stated pulling a blanket over her.

"Are you sure you want to talk about it?" Tink asked.

"I'm sure," Stephanie replied sitting up still holding tightly to the blanket. Slowly Stephanie explained to Tink what happened. At the end Steph started to cry again and embraced Tinkerbell.

"I wish I never came here," Steph's voice muffled in Tink's tear stained shirt.

"The shadow shouldn't have," Tink announced. "You aren't lost Stephanie nor are you broken. Even though you are crying doesn't mean you are. Just because your nose is bleeding doesn't mean you are. Stephanie you still have the ability to fight Pan. He won't win until you actually lose hope and believe you are broken."

Stephanie pulled away with her eyes wide. Tink's speech made her come to her senses. _Never lose hope_ echoed in Steph's mind. "You're right!" she exclaimed. "Pan won't win."

Tink smiled down at the happy girl who was just crying a million tears just a minute ago. Tink was surprised that her words helped Steph come to her senses so quickly. The blonde knew that with all the abilities Steph had she was surely going to make it out okay. Unless the two lost boys kept breaking her heart of course.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Tink asked.

Stephanie nodded happily.

"I have a spare hammock if you want to sleep in that," Tink announced.

"Okay," the girl agreed.

Tink went over to her storage compartment and grabbed a hammock, a pillow, and a blanket out. Once Tink was done hanging it up she announced to Steph it was ready. Tink went back to her bed, while Steph climbed onto the hammock. The two slept soundly until the sun arose and a noise woke the two up. Tink didn't seem to care so she went back to sleep, but Steph quickly sat up and stared at the blonde lost boy in the doorway.

Climbing out Steph grabbed the boy and pulled him outside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stephanie hissed about ready to punch him.

"I wanted to apologize for hurting you," Felix stated.

"You did more than that Felix," Steph announced angrily.

"Please just–"

"No!" Steph yelled at him while slapping the tall boy. "I can't just forgive you in day for what you have done. It's going to take more than that."

"I'm doing the best I can. I'm not used to apologizing. Lost boys aren't supposed to apologize," Felix admitted trying not to raise his voice at her.

"That's not good enough!" Stephanie yelled. Steph then stormed off back into Tink's cave, while Felix stared at her.

Sighing Felix walked away trying to come up with another way to apologize.

* * *

Tinkerbell woke up to the yelling and waited for Steph to return. When she did Tink noticed she was pissed. "You okay?" Tink asked.

"Yeah just Felix being an asshole," Stephanie announced.

Tinkerbell laughed as she got up and started to make breakfast.

"Sorry I don't have much, but here is some fruit," Tink said as she handed Steph the bowl. The two shared the berries as they drank water.

"You know the shadow didn't take me here," Steph spoke up breaking the peaceful silence.

"What?" Tink asked confused.

"I came here from a magical bean," Steph announced.

"Why did you choose here?" Tink asked. She didn't need to question the bean part. She knew about it already.

Stephanie became quiet, and Tink decided not ask any further. Awkwardly Steph said goodbye to Tink and walked back to camp.

Stephanie quickly took her hood off, since it was getting humid, and started to find her path back to Pan's camp. After a couple of minutes she felt like someone was watching her. "Felix!" Steph yelled annoyed.

"Sorry to disappoint," a husky male voice announced. Turning around she saw Pan gazing down at her.

Steph decided not to glare, as it seemed pointless. Every time she glared at him he would just chuckled. Biting her lip she decided to ignore him as she began to walk once again.

"Ignoring me I see," Pan stated hot on Steph's heels. "You know there is no point. I can make you talk."

Steph stopped where she was and stared at him blankly. Pan pulled her close, while she tried to pull away.

"Why can't you just admit it?" Pan asked confused letting go of her. He started to walk deeper in the jungle as Steph followed not wanting to get lost.

The sun was bright and the trees seemed even wilder today.

"You enjoy me touching you. You enjoy me," Pan hissed at Stephanie as he glared. If looks could kill Steph would've died and then brought back to life and dead again. "Tell me Steph."

Steph stared blankly at him again.

Pan just chuckled at her emotionless face. "And why are you ignoring me. I haven't done anything wrong. All I did was kiss you and gave you some love bites. At least I didn't call you a whore and punch you."

**Stephanie's P.O.V**

I gazed up at him trying not to cry. How the hell did he make me want to cry so fast? But it wasn't him. It was Felix. Maybe Pan was right. He didn't deserve getting this crap from me. Or does he? This isn't how it was supposed to work. Pan was supposed to be the monster, and Felix was the nice one. Why did the tables turn so quickly? Was Felix tricking me this whole entire time? That just didn't make sense!

Tired of thinking, since it made my head ache, I quickly stepped closer and hugged Pan. Pan looked at me wide-eyed with surprise. Oh how it was fun to see that face. I only saw that face once before.

"Sorry for acting like a bitch. But next time don't treat me like a toy," I announced looking up at him.

"How about a deal?" Pan asked smirking down at me with his dangerous eyes. This wasn't going to be good. "I won't touch you unless you ask me. And after you ask me I get to touch you when I want."

It was tempting, but I knew somehow he was tricking me. "Only for a day you get to touch me," I stated.

"Fine, but I know you'll want more." Pan winked at me smirking.

Smiling I started to walk away with Pan close behind me. I could feel his hot breath me. Though I couldn't complain since he wasn't exactly touching me.

"Why do you like being so close to me?" I asked curious how Pan would respond.

"Can't help it," Pan whispered huskily making me shiver.

_Can't help it_. The words echoed through my mind. Not wanting to think about Felix I started to walk faster. After a couple of minutes we finally made it back to camp. As we walked in I could feel Felix's hot gaze on me. Rolling my eyes annoyed I quickly sat on a log. I could tell Felix was still staring at me. Looking up I glared at him. Oh how tempted I was to kiss Pan and make Felix pissed. But unfortunately that would break our deal and I do not want Pan in control.

Tired of glaring at Felix I walked back to my tree house and decided to come up with something to do there.

* * *

**Don't worry the cup will be important ;) Anyway please review/follow/fav! It really does keep me updating! Thank you for those who have already! Also we have reached 1k views! *Brofist* So yeah thanks guys! And again thank you once again for the continued support. Have a great day or night! Also we are one away from 20 favs and follows! Thank you guys so much! I didn't expect anyone to like this to be honest. Once again love you guys thank you!**

**XO MateriaGirl16**


	9. A Heartless Monster

**Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter! It might be a little sucky since I had to rush because of rehearsal, but hopefully it satisfies you. Yes more questions will be raised and you might be confused, but don't worry my readers they will be answered sooner or later! So yeah I listened to Lea Michele, Imagine Dragons, Meg and Dia, and Howard Shore during this. I suggest you listen to Monster by Meg and Dia during this chapter. It's rock btw just incase if you don't like that genre. Anyway, read the chapter my readers! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

After a couple of minutes Steph made it to her tree house. The trees surrounded it and so did a couple of flowers that looked like they bloomed recently. Her favorite flowers, which were lilies and roses, looked as if they were planted there. Walking over Steph saw that many of the flowers were close together. She didn't see anything of value until she climbed the ladder and saw that the flowers spelled her name.

_Oh Felix it's not that easy_, she thought as she went inside her tree house. Bored Steph decided to study her cup. Walking over to the cabinet she pulled it out and examined it all over and didn't seem anything to be suspicious about it, until she looked at the bottom and found the name Wendy carved.

_Another girl? They better not be keeping her captive!_ Steph thought as she rushed out of the tree house to see who the hell Wendy was. Knowing neither the other boys or Pan would answer she decided to find Felix. _Wait no I can't seek him out! He is still being an asshole. Sure he apologized, but it was a pretty suck one_, Steph thought as she bit her lip. _I guess if Pan fails, I'll go to Felix_, she thought as she started to walk toward his tree house.

The dirt path started to turn into grass, and the trees started to get taller. It began to get darker since the tree blocked out the sun. Although sometimes this place could be hell it did have its beautiful moments. Climbing the ladder and goes to sit on his comfy furry couch. Not really in the mood to search for him she yelled his name.

"Come for more already, Steph?" Pan teased as he came over and sat on the couch beside her. "You know my hammock is much more, _cozier_." Pan stated. He smirk grew as he looked down at her.

Steph rolled her eyes at him and replied, "No I think I'm alright here." Pulling her legs up to her stomach she started to take deep breaths as she looked up at the handsome lost boy.

"What's the matter love?" Pan asked worriedly. Steph knew he was acting, but she decided to yell at him later for him pretending.

"Who the hell is Wendy?" Steph snapped trying not to raise her voice too much.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Pan asked as his right eyebrow rose.

"No of course not!" Steph replied a little to quickly. Of course Pan noticed and he started to chuckle. Steph wanted to punch him so much! But she knew if she did he probably catch her fist and pull her closer. And Steph did not want that! At least she believed that.

"I'll tell you who Wendy is if you give me a kiss," Pan stated as he scooted a little closer to her. He licked his lips, as his smirk grew even bigger.

**Stephanie's P.O.V.**

I glared at the lost boy, because honestly it was only thing I could do. If I tried slapping or punching him Pan just pulled me closer. This time I tried to seem intimidating, but he just laughed as always. Why do I even try to give him a deadly look? It never worked when I did it; well at least not with him. Wait why am I thinking about this? I should think about the deal he just made.

Of course I didn't like kissing him, and I never would. Honestly I would rather die. Not to mention it made my life more complicated and confusing then it was. And what if this kiss broke our deal.

**Pan's P.O.V.**

I knew what she was thinking. Just watching her bite her lip, while she stared at me told me everything. Steph wanted to, but was worried about the deal. She gazed up blankly at me messing with her fingers. This deal wasn't going to last long. I smirked down at her and began to chuckle. The lost girl tilted her head to the side confused. Oh how adorable she looked when she looked so helpless. My toy just kept on getting weaker day after day.

**Third Person**

"It won't break our deal," Pan stated scooting even more close to her. The two of them were just a couple of centimeters away from touching. "This is your choice," he whispered in her ear, which made her stomach do flips. Steph wasn't sure if it was in a good or a bad way.

She began to breathe heavily with his body so close. Quickly coming back to her senses, she jumped off the couch and stood in the middle of the room. Though Pan just got off the couch and stood an inch away from her. When this happened Steph just backed up again. This went on for a while until Steph's back hit a wall and became trapped.

"You don't have to," Pan huskily spoke. "But I know you want to." He smirked down at the helpless girl before him.

"What kind of kiss and how long?" Steph asked. Pan's deadly smile grew, which made Steph gulp.

"A satisfying one," Pan stated with his hot gaze on her.

Suddenly Steph's hands bawled into fists and she tried to push him away. Unfortunately, she wasn't strong enough. "Ugh I really need to work on my strength," Steph muttered annoyed. Grinding her teeth she attempted to push him away once again.

She tried to push him away for several minutes until Steph finally gave up. "I don't care anymore," Steph stated calmly surprisingly.

"Why do you lie to me?" Pan asked acting disappointed. "And not to mention yourself." He didn't move back and still kept her trapped against the wall.

"What do I lie about?" Steph asked irritated. She struggled when he stepped close and his body was only a half of a centimeter.

"I know you want my body touching yours. I know you want to kiss me. I know you want to do _several_ things with me," Pan hissed with pure venom in his eyes. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw was clenched. Steph could tell he was beyond pissed.

"I don't think we are on the page," Steph announced angrily. "NOW GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME PAN!" She yelled as loud as she could. Both of her hands were at her side as her nails dug into her thighs.

"JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Pan shouted hurting Steph's ears. She quickly covered her ears and squinted her eyes from the volume of his voice. Pan wanted to grab her and force his lips on her's so much. He wanted to play with her until she told him what he wanted to here. Though of course that would break their precious deal. "Kiss me now or I won't let you go," Pan ordered trying not to raise his voice like before.

Scared of him beating her to death, and wanting answers Steph softly kissed him but Pan was rough and needy. She tried to pull back, but Pan pulled her closer. Pan's hands roamed around her body until they stopped at her hip and gripped it harshly. He picked her up while still kissing her. Steph's legs wanted to stay on the ground, but Pan forced them one by one to wrap around his waist. Once that was accomplished he started to move towards the couch. Pan laid her down on the couch and he was pressed down on her firmly.

He began to kiss her neck, which moved to her collarbone. Steph quickly pulled his head away. Though Pan just pulled her hands away as he returned to Steph's lips and began to kiss her heatedly.

Suddenly she rolled off the couch with him, which brought her on top. Steph then whispered into his ear, "Looks like I won. Now tell me who Wendy is before I make you wish you never messed with me."

Quickly Stephanie got up and punched him in the face. As Pan got up he looked pissed and satisfied at the same time. Though mostly pissed.

"Wendy was a girl who came here a couple of years ago. I held her in a cage until she fulfilled her part of the bargain and returned home."

**Stephanie's P.O.V.**

For some reason after he said that I got really angry. My eyes began to water and my jaw clenched. Wendy was in the same situation as me except I wasn't in a cage and she probably didn't have a relationship with these monsters. At least I hope she didn't. I started screaming at the top of my lungs and charged forward about ready to punch him when he was pushed into the bookshelf and fell to the ground. Though my hands didn't push him it was a green light. Looking down at my hands I saw an emerald-green light coming out of them.

Pan quickly got up and looked at my hands and smirked. "Neverland can do wonders can't it? It can turn the innocent into a monster."

His words hit me home and I began to bite my lip until it started to bleed. My jaw clenched and my teeth started to grind harshly as fire appeared in my hands.

"I am so tired of you using me. Making my life a living hell. You will always be a monster and I don't know why I ever liked you. I thought maybe you cared about me. But you don't because you can't and you never will!" The fireballs became bigger on my palms.

"Felix actually cares about me. You are the one that's a monster. He apologized, while you are always a demon. You have the darkest heart that can never contain love. You are a heartless human being and sleep with every girl who comes here. YOU ARE A PERVERTED PIG AND WILL BE FOREVER ALONE BECAUSE NO WILL EVER LOVE OR CARE ABOUT YOU!"

I screamed the loudest I could without making my ears bleed. Pan didn't smirk like I suspected him to. He just stood there standing still. Looking down at my hands I could see huge fireballs that started to burn my skin. Walking out pissed I decided to go and stay with Tink forever. I didn't care about any of the lost boys now. Nor did I care about my questions being answered. All I wanted now was someone who cared about me.

* * *

**Well that escalated quickly didn't it. Well guys my goal is completed! I think we have two more than our goal! I actually don't remember, but I do know it was higher than 20! So thanks guys! Don't worry I'll explain why she got so freaking pissed! I don't know about you guys, but I'm team Felix right now. Pan is a jerk! Yet I still love him hahaha. Anyway any advice or comments would really help! Thank you for all who have fav/follow/reviewed! Reviews rock my world ;)**


	10. That Bloody Pirate

**Hi guys! surprisingly it's easier to write during the week than in the weekend. Again I apologize for being late, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. This chapter was a lot easier than to write the last one. It's easier to write about Felix than Pan for some reason. Don't worry the next chapter will have more Felix fluff. Well probably. Anyway enjoy the chapter my readers! **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Felix's P.O.V**

I woke up to blood piercing screaming and quickly covered my ears. I looked around and realized I wasn't the only who got awoken. The other boys seemed scared, and a couple of them were just upset about the loud screaming.

Once I got up I heard another scream, and I realized it was Steph's. Ugh what did Pan do this time. I ran towards Pan's tree house and saw Steph coming out with fire in her hands. Though I didn't really care or get scared at the magic floating on her palms at the moment. Steph wouldn't hurt anyone. Well maybe Pan.

Once Steph saw me her eyes quickly softened and the fire quickly died out. She ran towards me and gave me a tight embrace. I wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her closer. Looking down at the short girl I saw her cheeks were wet with tears. We stood there for what seemed like hours until she pulled her away and gazed up at the sky.

The different colored moons were always beautiful, and not to mention the big bright stars. It was sight, if I must admit. For some reason Neverland was always beautiful when she was around. Turning around she pulled me into another embrace. I drew circles on her back to soothe her and she just sniffled. She then grabbed my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry."

Before I could do anything she started to walk away. I knew I should've let Steph have her alone time, but I couldn't leave her when Pan might pop up. I ran after her and she looked back at me and gave me a small smile.

I walked in step with her as we walked in the green forest. The palm trees towered the area, while the emerald-green grass and rich brown dirt covered the floor. Flowers of all kinds captured the beauty of the forest. Though some of them weren't safe, they were still something.

Suddenly Steph stopped in her tracks and turned to her side and stared at me.

"I'm going to be alright," Steph stated reassuringly. She gave my shoulder a squeeze and started to walk away again. I quickly grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked gazing at the petite girl in front of me.

"Because I believe," Steph answered giving me another small smile as she gave my hand a gentle squeeze. She walked away again, but this time I let her go. After a couple of steps she turned around and winked at me. I shot her smirk and she just giggled. When Stephanie got out of all my sites I returned to camp and decided to get some rest.

* * *

**Tink's P.O.V.**

"Tinkerbell," a soft high-pitched voice whispered.

I moaned and opened my eyes to see a girl hovering over me. My vision was still a little blurry, but once I saw the black curls I realized it was Steph. "Ran away from Pan again I presume?" I inquired as I sat up in my soft green bed. The morning light entered my dark sparkling cave as if it was made up of black diamonds.

"You're even smarter when you just woke up," the girl teased as she sat down on the bed. We both laughed together as she laid her head on my leg. "Your legs are cozy," she commented. I giggled at her as I began to stretch. Once I was ready I got out of bed and Steph quickly went under the covers.

"Have you been up all night with those boys?" I teased. Though once I said it I regretted it because Steph quickly dropped her smile and her nose scrunched up in pain. "I'm sorry I didn't mean–"

"I have magic," Steph interrupted quickly changing the topic.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I was at Pan's tree house and we had um a fight," Steph tried to explain without all the details to make it understandable. "So I got upset and pushed Pan into the wall with this emerald-green light. Not to mention he made a snarky comment and fire appeared at my palms."

"What were you fighting about that made you so angry?" I asked worried. Steph then snuggled into the pillow and stared up at me with soft turquoise eyes. I knew she felt uncomfortable, but she felt like a daughter to me and I needed to make sure she was all right.

"Well, I found the cup you gave me with the name Wendy carved into it," she told me as she messed with her fingers.

"There is another girl here?" I questioned.

"Was," she corrected me.

"Sorry continue," I said walking over to my bed and sat next to her.

"I went over to ask him about it. He told me if I kissed him that he would tell me. I refused, but then he trapped me up against the wall. He kept on trying to convince me that um I liked him touching me. Of course I argued with him, but he just got angrier. Pan made another deal with me. He stated that if I kissed him he would let me go. Honestly, I was scared so I um kissed him. After that it got a little heated. I kept on trying to pull away, but he wouldn't let me. Luckily once I rolled him off the couch I had a chance to pull away. He told me about Wendy and I got really upset for some reason and that's when I realized I had magic."

Once she was done with the explanation I saw that her eyes were watery and she was trying not to cry. I quickly pulled her close and stated like once before, "Crying doesn't mean you're broken."

"But is shows weakness," Steph added shaking her head refusing to cry. "It shows that he affected me. It shows that he hurt me."

"He isn't here now is he though?" I inquired trying to win the argument.

"He's probably being a creep and watching," Steph said wiping her eyes.

"Sadly there are a lot of creeps on this island," I stated annoyed pulling her into a hug.

Steph laughed and gazed up at me with a smile. "I'm glad you wound up on this island, Tink."

Her gentle calm smile quickly made me smile back. Honestly I wondered why she came here. I'll ask her later today. "Me too," I agreed. "Now do you want to get out of that dress of yours?" I asked.

"God yes," Steph stated. "I haven't bathed in days."

"There is a spring around here," I stated. "You could go freshen up and come back for breakfast."

"That sounds great," Steph commented. "Do you have any spare clothes?"

"Luckily I do," I answered as I walked over to the cabinet next to my bed. I quickly pulled out green pants and a blouse made of leaves. "It might not be that comfortable."

"That's alright," she said. Steph came over and I handed the clothing to her. Happily she walked out of the cave and went over to the spring.

* * *

**Stephanie's P.O.V.**

Finally I got to get out of this dress and clean my filthy skin. Hopefully Pan wouldn't be a creep and watch me. I shivered at the thought. A little later I finally made it to the spring. Oh it looked even more beautiful early in the morning. The waterfall and the flowers looked gorgeous in the early morning light. Well there was only a bit of light, but it still made me stand and gaze in awe. Once I was done standing bewildered I got out of my dress and went into the spring.

Who knew how wonderful bathing could be. I swam around in my under garments and every bad memory felt as if it was being washed away. It was like the spring was cleansing not just my body, but also my mind. Maybe I was going insane. I softly laughed at myself as I swam a bit more.

Suddenly I heard a twig snap. Quickly I turned around to see a man in leather clothing. A pirate I presumed. "Um excuse me," I snapped trying to cover my half-naked body.

The man quickly looked down at me and smirked at me. He just kept on staring at me. I suddenly felt uncomfortable and was about to go behind the waterfall when he spoke. "Oh just pretend I'm not here, love."

I rolled my eyes irritated and yelled, "Get away pervert!"

"Name's actually Hook, or Killian which ever one you prefer," he stated winking at me. He quickly gave me a charming smile and I stared up at him in horror.

"The Captain Hook?" I asked bewildered that he was standing before me.

"Oh so you've heard of me," he said. "Now what's a girl like you all alone in a spring in Neverland?"

"Looking for you," I answered fighting the urge to slap the smirk off his face.

"Would you mind telling me why, love?" he asked. "Come to see my handsome looks from the stories?"

He smirked down at me, which made me shiver. He was in a tight leather outfit with also a leather jacket. Hook was wearing boots and had messy brown hair. Looking down at his right hand I saw a hook and realized that was why he was given the name.

"You're the bloody pirate," I stated. "You're the one that ruined my life."

"I think I'm missing something here, love."

I quickly got out of the water not caring that was in my under garments and punched him in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Hook asked rubbing his cheek.

"For leaving me when I needed you most. When mother needed you most," I explained wanting to punch him again.

He just stared down at me confused.

"I'm your daughter," I explained annoyed that I had to clear things up for him.

* * *

**I felt like it was good to end there :) I wonder if any of you thought this. Well I'm sure there is a fanficiton where the oc is the daughter of captain hook, but I only read one so yeah. Feel free to guess the mother in the comments ;) Guys we have reached 2k views! So happy! Again thank you for all the reviews/favs/follows! All of you guys rock! Love you guys! Have a great day or night!**

**Reviews are pretty epic guys ;)**

**XO MateriaGirl16**


	11. Something There

**Hey guys! Sorry again for this chaper! I had to rush once again! Please tell me if they're any mistakes! We're almost to 3k views! Almost to thrity followers! How about we get by 30 by chapter 16! Okay guys! CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! Lol :D Anyway enjoy the chapter my fellow readers!**

* * *

**Steph's P.O.V.**

Hook just stared at me for hours it seemed into he actually spoke up.

"Wait how–" Hook stated confused. His mouth was hanging wide open like a dog hot from the summer weather. He just kept on trying to talk for a couple of minutes until I got annoyed and explained it myself.

"My mother is Emma Swan," I stated. His eyes stared at me, but this time it didn't look like he was stunned it was more like confusion.

"Emma Swan? I don't recall hearing that name." He took a step back from the awkward tension between us. Can't blame him though, I mean he was just checking out his daughter.

"Wait you don't remember?" I asked. _Great now we are both confused_. I started to walk away until Hook stopped me by grabbing my shoulder.

"Where are you going, love?" He questioned with that fatherly gentle voice I always hoped he had when he talked to me.

"I'll come back once I know all the answers to your questions," I stated. Taking a step forward I pulled him into a hug. Damn he was tall. Well not to mention I'm very short. "I wish you stayed when I needed you most." My eyes began to water, but I walked away before he could notice them.

_Why didn't he remember? None of this made sense! Oh please Blue Fairy help me. I need you once again._ When nothing happened I mentally slapped myself and decided to go back to Tink. After what felt like a couple of minutes I made it back to the camp and she stared oddly at me.

"Why are you um, wearing barely any clothes?" Tink asked as her eyes started to get wider.

I_ can't believe I forgot her clothes! Not to mention I hugged Hook half-naked. At least I didn't visit Felix like this._ Of course like most girls I started to blush and cross my arms hiding as much as possible.

"You know I have the same things right?" Tink teased. I could tell she was trying not to laugh from my reaction.

"Still," I simply stated trying to get rid of my red cheeks.

"Just go back and get them," Tink said. Her voice was soft and gentle like my mother's, but less demanding. Too embarrassed just to say another word I simply nodded.

Walking there was pretty simple until when I made it back to the spring I saw Felix gathering some water. I went to run, but Felix stated, "I know you're here Steph. Just come and get your clothes."

Quickly I ran over to the pile of clothes and noticed Felix was staring. "Can you stop?" I asked annoyed.

"Why should I?" Felix winked at me. I rolled my eyes at him and started to change until he walked closer to me. He cupped my cheek and stared at me with his pale sea blue eyes. I stood there like a statue not sure how to react.

"Can I put my clothes on first?" I asked awkwardly. He stepped back looking disappointed and I just rolled my eyes at him. "Maybe one day," I stated while I put Tink's clothes on.

Once I was finished Felix started to lick his lips. "You are such a tease," he commented."

I couldn't help, but laugh at his statement. I never really thought of myself that way to be honest. I started to walk away, but Felix grabbed my hand. "Wait," Felix said with his only once awhile gentle soft voice. I turned around and gazed up at him and smiled at his gentle tone.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted you to know that I'll always protect you," Felix announced. "I'm not sure what's going to happen, but I really like you Steph and I hope you feel the same way too."

I stared up at him completely shocked. _How was I supposed to reply? Wait that's exactly it. Don't say anything!_ I quickly went up to him and stood on my tippy toes. I grabbed his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Slowly and passionately I kissed him. His tongue entered my mouth and I let him win as I pulled away breathless.

"I have to go," I stated scratching my head.

"Hopefully we can do that again," Felix winked at me before he left.

I couldn't help but happily skip as I went towards Tink's cave. Finally a time when I hung out with one of them and they didn't make me cry. Once again I entered her cave and she looked at me weirdly.

"What is it this time?" I asked.

"You just look so happy," Tink answered. She smiled at me as my cheeks began to turn red.

"A visit from a boy?" she teased.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I acted exactly the same," she replied.

I decided that she probably didn't want to talk about it so I grabbed a fruit she had in her hand. Once I was done I took a couple of sips of water before I went over and hugged her.

"I'll tell you everything that happened later," I announced. Taking a small dagge justr in case, I waved back to the woman and walked out of the cave. It looked like it was sometime in the afternoon. For some reason it was as if everyday Neverland got prettier and prettier. The grass was greener, the flowers bloomed even more beautifully, the trees weren't creepy and crazy, and the sky was mixed with colors as if the sun was setting. Not to mention the plants looked as if it they were actually turning into a lighter color. It was ether that or I was going completely insane. When I reached the beach I decided to go find Hook again. There wasn't much else to do. Hook probably wanted some more answers too.

I walked on the beach and through the forest for hours. And I could tell since the sky was getting darker. Fortunately right when it felt like my legs were going to give out I saw the ship that I presumed was his. I'm sure he was the only captain here in Neverland. I started to shiver from the cool air so I put my hood on gain as much warmth as I could. Walking towards the ship I climbed up the ship. Honestly it was challenging since I was so tired, but I'm pretty good climber so I didn't have too much trouble. When I climbed up some other pirates stared at me with wide eyes.

Before I even moved my mouth one of the pirates threw a dagger at me. I rolled my eyes as his dagger hit the wall beside me.

"What the hell are you doing here on the ship?" asked the tall pirate with messy red hair and bright green eyes.

"To see Captain Hook, ginger." I answered. Yes ginger suited him very well surprisingly.

"Wait here," ginger ordered.

As I waited I looked at the ship. It actually looked fairly nice. For some reason I expected something old and creepy for some reason. _Maybe Pan just made me expect everything was creepy after everything he did to me. Ugh Pan why did I bring you up?_

Before I could think more Hook came out of his quarters and walked towards the middle of the ship. Everything on the ship to be see to be made of nice dark brown wood. Well at least the things I've seen.

"So what is now, love?" Hook asked.

"Just thought maybe you want to talk," I stated as I looked up at the moons in the sky.

"I'm sorry love, but can we in the morning?" Hook asked while yawning. Fortunately I still could understand him so he didn't have to repeat his words.

"So I have to walk all the way back?" I asked while yawning. "Why did you have to make me so tired!"

He just chuckled and walked towards me and put his only hand on my shoulder. "Just sleep here tonight," Hook stated. "I can make a bed for you."

I thanked him as he walked me towards the room next to his quarters. There were shelves and they had some particular things on them. Though I was lazy and tired I decided to look at them later. He put a bag of sand on the floor and laid some blankets on the floor. When he finished making my bed comfy he said goodnight and left towards his quarters.

Guess I have to sleep in this tonight. Taking my hood off I went over to the bed and pulled the blankets over me. Surprisingly the bag of sand wasn't too bad. Of course it wasn't super comfortable, but it wasn't the worst thing in the world. Though after a couple of minutes my neck started to hurt and decided to just use my hood as a pillow. I was sleeping happily until I suddenly woke up to the sounds of yelling and gunshots.

_What the hell happened this time?_

* * *

**So I just made Steph's backstory! It's really confusing lol. Though I'll fix it to make since with the story lol. I think you guys will like it! I'm not sure when you gusy will find out, but you guys will probably get LOTS of hints. So yeah please review, follow, or fav guys! I LOVE IT! Anyway thank you for the ones who have had. I appreciate the continued support for the story! Have a great day or night!**

**XO MateriaGirl16**


	12. Dark Paradise

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm posting this later than expected. The website was acting weird... Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter my readers. I hope you like Steph's back story. I haven't read anything like it so I'm like 'YES I'M LATE INTO THIS FANGIRLING, BUT I HAVE DONE SOMETHING ORIGINAL! LOL. Anyway yes you will be confused, but everything will make sense soon! ENJOY!**

* * *

Steph was about to run out the door, but Felix came rushing in and pulled her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Steph yelled annoyed.

Felix ignored her as he carried her out of the room and to the middle of the ship. The ship was surrounded with the crew, who did not look very happy, and the lost boys. It looked very early in the morning since the sun was barely up. The sky was gloomy and filled with clouds and it looked like a storm was coming. The only bright colors were the plants, water, and the shining brown wood of the boat.

"Get away from her!" Hook shouted.

Stephanie realized that he didn't know about her relationships with the lost boys. He must think they were kidnapping her or something.

"It's alright Killian," Steph said reassuringly. "Felix wouldn't harm me."

Killian looked at the two with wide stunned eyes with his mouth open. Just like the time Steph told him she was his daughter. The pirate just kept on staring at the two until everything became clear to him. Felix was holding her tight and protectively, while Steph was drawing circles on his back.

"You two are–?"

Felix said yes at the same time while Steph said the opposite. Felix started to frown and you could see the anger in his eyes. Hook tried not to laugh at the reaction of the lost boy. Suddenly Felix started to hold her tighter with Stephanie's face scrunched up in pain.

"Stop hurting her!" Hook yelled as he went over to smack the boy, but Felix dropped Steph quickly and kicked Hook in the stomach before Hook could punch him.

"Ugh," Steph moaned as she rubbed her head. "Maybe next time when you drop me you could warn me," Steph suggested. Though once she looked back up she saw the two men fighting each other.

Felix had blood coming out of his nose, while Hook looked fine. Quickly Felix lunged and was about to stab Hook in the shoulder when Steph pushed Felix out-of-the-way with her emerald-green light. And that's when all hell broke loose.

The pirates and the lost boys all started to fight each other. The once beautiful shiny brown wood was covered with dark pools of blood. Steph's eyes were filled with sadness and venom at the same time. Suddenly Steph raised her hands and the water rose high over the ship. The large waves poured down on the ship and everyone including Steph were face planted on the floor, soaking wet. Everyone's eyes were burning from the salt water, and coughed up water.

"Now can you guys stop acting immature!?"

All the men and boys nodded guiltily as they stared at the girl.

"Nice work, love. Looks like we have a mother over here," Hook commented as he patted Steph's shoulder trying not to laugh.

"I'm the most kick ass mom ever," Steph added. The two started to laugh with each other and the others joined, well except Felix. He just glared at the laughing lost boys.

"Steph we must return back to camp," Felix stated.

"Not really in the mood," Steph replied.

Felix went to grab the girl, but Hook stood in front of Steph preventing him. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her," Hook announced glaring at the boy. "You don't want another scar do you?"

Of course the blond returned the glare, but he was also gritting his teeth also. Steph awkwardly sidestepped away from Hook and walked up to Felix. She stood on her tippy toes and whispered, "If you act like a nice boy you'll be rewarded later tonight." Right when Steph was going to step away Felix grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Felix's arms moved down to her waist when Steph quickly pulled away blushing red like a strawberry.

Felix smirked mischievously as Hook continued to glare at the boy.

"I'll be back my princess," Felix said as he winked at her.

"Don't call me that!" Steph yelled as the lost boys started to jump off the ship. She could hear the blonde laugh as he jumped. The girl turned around to see Hook's disapproving face.

"I don't like that boy," Hook muttered as his hand bawled up in a fist.

Stephanie laughed at her protective father as she walked around the ship noting things including the area. The ship was a site honestly. Everything just looked so shiny and new. It was as if they were actually on a ship in a bottle that's cleaned every hour of the day. Hook noticed her eyes looking everywhere around the ship.

"I'm guessing you like her, love. Her name is the Jolly Rodger, and seems like she likes you too. Though next time don't make waves crash on her," Hook stated charmingly smiling at her daughter.

Stephanie just laughed at his comment and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "I'm glad I came here," Steph stated. "Wish you remembered though."

"I'm sure everything will come clear soon, love." Hook reassured Steph.

The two talked for the rest of the day while doing some of the ship duties. Though luckily there wasn't much to do. Steph and Hook shared their laughs learned a bit about each other for hours it seemed. They didn't bother to see how late it was until the sky started to get dark.

"Are you going to leave?" Hook asked.

"Unless you want to see Felix again, then yes," Steph answered. She tried not to laugh when Hook's face started to pout. "Oh stop it. I'll come tomorrow okay?"

"I'm going to teach you how to actually handle a sword when you do," Hook announced.

"Yay! I love getting fit," Steph stated in a sarcastic tone as she grinned happily and clapping her hands.

"You will learn to love it soon," Hook added as he waved goodbye.

Steph smiled back at him as she returned the wave. "Maybe," she said as she climbed down the ship and into the water. She swam up the shore and looked up at the beautiful sky when she noticed a cloud moving closer. Though quickly she came to realize it was that damn black figure again with the ruby eyes.

"Um hello," Steph greeted awkwardly. "Come for a chat?"

The shadow jut floated up above the sand in silence.

"Guessing that's a no," Steph said. "So then why are you here?"

"You need to return," the shadow announced. "To your time. You are needed for my master, but not in this time to complete his goal."

"What do you mean my time?" Steph asked confused as she sat on the sand looking up at the shadow. "There is no such thing as time travel."

"You'll see soon enough," the shadow replied. It started to fly in the night sky while Steph yelled it to come back.

"It never answers my question," Steph grumbled as she walked into the forest. _Do I really have to find Felix now? I'm too lazy_, Stephanie thought. She walked around the forest until she grew too tired to walk any more. Steph walked to a nice tree and decided to sleep there. Taking her hood off she used as a pillow as she drifted off.

* * *

_"Where are you taking me?" The little black-haired girl asked. _

_"Somewhere they can't ever get you," the tall woman with the black clothing and pointy hat. "Now do shut up child."_

_The short four-year-old girl pouted as the two were suddenly in a room with a shiny clear ball in the middle of it. _

_"Where is mama?" the girl asked._

_The witch suddenly came over to the girl and put her green hand on the child's head. Out of nowhere a green light came out of the woman's hand._

_"You mustn't remember," the woman announced as the child started to look dizzy._

_"Stop that!" the child yelled. Suddenly the child's eyes turned yellow and the woman was thrown up against the wall. _

_The woman glared up at the child. "You're going to wish you never did that." Quickly the woman got up and went over and grabbed the girl's throat and lifted her off the ground._

_"Next time you use magic on me you are dead!"_

_The girl was gasping for breath until suddenly the woman dropped the girl on the floor and stormed out of the room. The girl lied on the ground exhaling and inhaling the sweet air deeply. Once she collected herself she went over to the crystal ball and kept on trying to make work, but failed every time. _

_The door slammed open and the black clothed woman stood in the doorway with venom in her eyes._

_"Get away from that!" she yelled as green light came out of her hands again, and the small girl was thrown up against the wall. "If you want to live stop messing around."_

_"Please let me go," the black-haired girl pleaded with her small turquoise eyes. _

_"Just go to bed," the woman grumbled as she pointed behind her. _

_The short girl nodded and quickly rushed into the room and pulled the covers over her and cried herself to sleep. The woman shut the door closed and went up to the crystal ball. _

_"Oh stupid little girl."_

* * *

**That last part was a dream. Or more like a memory ;) I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. Especially the one who does it EVERY CHAPTER! You know who I'm talking about. Don't worry I love all you guys, but I just wanted to thank her personally. Anyway thank you all for reviewing, following, and faving! Also if you would like something to happen or any advice anything is appreciated! Thanks bros for everything! I'm glad you guys like it! Have a great day or night!**

**XO MateriaGirl16**


	13. Love, Love, Love

_"All Cause You_

_Love Love Love_

_When You Know I Can't Love_

_You Love Love Love_

_When You Know I Can't _

_Love You"_

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but this chapter is the longest chapter I've written so I hope that makes up for it! Don't worry though I will update Tuesday :) So I apologize since Pan hasn't popped up in a while, but he shall in the next! Enjoy the chapter my fellow readers! Btw you should listen to ****_Love Love Love_**** by Of Monsters and Men during this chapter. I think it fits the mood ;)**

* * *

**Stephanie's P.O.V.**

My eyes quickly opened and before I knew it I started sobbing loudly, and my breathing was quick. This nightmare I didn't understand what it meant. _Was that little girl me? Who was the green woman? Did this actually happen?_ My mind started to go crazy, but thank the heavens a noise distracted to me. I heard a twig snap to my left and I turned my head and saw the blond lost boy. His eyes were staring at me and the light blue was turning dark. I presumed he was running since his breathing was quick like mine.

"Steph, are you okay?" he asked. He quickly crouched down and pulled me in close. I felt his sweet breath on my neck, and I couldn't help but shiver. Felix chuckled and he started to brush his left hand up and down my back. Probably to comfort me and I had to admit it worked. I held him tighter, and Felix didn't seem to mind.

"I just had a nightmare," I answered holding in my tears. Felix quickly pulled away and he looked at me with sad eyes. He cupped my cheek and kissed my forehead. The lost boy then embraced me again and I nuzzled his neck. He started to chuckle and I wanted to join, but the nightmare still haunted me. I couldn't bring myself to laugh. At least not yet. I think Felix realized I was still in shock because he pulled back once again and he lied down on the floor gesturing for me to join. Once I did he grabbed my waist and held me close.

"Whatever you dreamt about isn't real," he stated as he played with my hair. "Everything is okay." I was about to cry again until Felix brought his lips to mine. It was gentle and short, which made me want more, and I couldn't help but let my eyes get watery. "That what's I was trying to prevent," Felix commented giving me a small smile.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "Its just I can't help but feel like it actually might've happened." I turned away from him and my back was facing him. Though that didn't stop him from making us as close as possible. He pulled my waist towards him and I could feel his arms wrap around me. "Please just listen to me Felix," I grumbled irritated.

"I am. I thought you liked me all intimate," Felix flirted. Even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was smirking like the idiot he was. "But I can't help you unless you tell me what happened."

I sighed in defeat and rolled on my other side to look at his face. It took a couple of minutes to explain, but I managed to tell him the dream even though I couldn't remember every detail. When I was done he just stared at me with deep concentration upon his face. Then I told him about the conversation I had with the shadow, which just confused him even more.

"This doesn't make any sense," Felix announced breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Pan has been planning you to come here for years. You are the one who is supposed to save this island. We have a drawing of you. You're the truest believer."

Suddenly out of nowhere a memory or a dream of some kind flashed through my mind.

* * *

_A little black-haired girl skipped across the field when a tall figure with brown hair and dimples came running up to her. _

_"Henry," the girl happily greeted as she ran up to him to hug him. The teenager gazed down at her, and began to smile widely. _

_"Mom has been waiting hours for you," Henry announced as his smile dropped. "We've been looking everywhere for you. Now come quick before she comes over here herself."_

_The girl quickly dropped on the ground and stubbornly sat there refusing to move. "I'm not going until you tell me what you did to Pan."_

_Henry looked down at the girl shocked. He quickly sat down and grabbed the girl's hand. "How do you know about that?"_

_"He visited me last night. He told me that you tried to kill him. And that's why I ran off," the girl explained. "Why would you hurt such a kind boy?"_

_Henry then explained mostly everything that happened between him and Pan. The girl gasped when he finished. She started to bite her lip and looked up at the stars in the sky._

_"We really should go," Henry announced. _

_"Don't let him come back brother," the girl stated with watery eyes. "Promise me you'll protect me."_

_"I promise," Henry answered pulling the girl into a hug._

* * *

"Steph!" I heard someone shout. I quickly turned my head to see Felix look at me worriedly. I went to get up, but he grabbed my hand preventing me from it.

"What did you see?"

"I don't know!" I yelled irritated looking away from his needy blue eyes. Though when I looked back they weren't needy, they looked hurt. "I'm sorry," I quickly apologized. "It just I don't know who I am anymore."

We both sat up and he grabbed my shoulders looking straight into my turquoise eyes. Though this time his eyes weren't dark. They were filled with warmth if that is even possible. The warmth from his hands made my skin crawl with goose bumps for some reason.

"You're are the kindest and adorable girl I've ever met. You're small, but capable of taking care of yourself. You're intelligent and always know how to make me want more of you. You always know how to tick people off and make them laugh. I have to admit you're weird and have a temper, but you are one of kind. So it doesn't matter what name people give you, you'll always be Steph. My Steph."

I could feel my cheeks burn and a huge smile spread across my face. I quickly grabbed his shoulders and kissed him passionately. He seemed shock but he didn't pull away, Felix actually deepened the kiss. My fingers played with his hair and massaged his head all at once. Felix grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. When I felt his hands go lower than my waist I quickly pulled away breathless.

Felix looked disappointed, but I didn't really care. We didn't need to move so fast. I didn't want him to turn into Pan. I presumed he noticed I was thinking because he brought his lips to mine. This time he felt desperate and needed for my lips, but once again I pulled away.

"Felix I don't want to move too fast," I whispered hoping he wouldn't be upset with my decision.

He looked into my eyes again and hoping to see if I was lying. When he realized I wasn't he sighed and looked down at the ground as if the answer was in the dirt somewhere.

"Why?" he asked.

Honestly I was stunned by his question. I expected him to yell at me or be the opposite and apologize. But I guess this was all right. Better than him screaming at me and be a jerk. "It's just…" I stated awkwardly gazing up at him. Looking to see if I could find the correct answer hidden in his deep blue eyes.

"Is it because of Pan?" Felix asked.

_I guess we could both read each other's mind_, I thought. I looked away biting my lip and I apparently that answered his question because he squeezed my hand and sighed.

"I would never do what Pan did to you," Felix whispered. "You know I wouldn't ever hurt you."

I looked down at his hands, and thought about all the things they did to me. What his hands were capable of. "You did hurt me," I muttered. Though I could tell Felix heard me because hurt entered his eyes.

"You both have," Felix announced letting go of my hand.

"What are you talking about?"

His hurt eyes quickly became angry and he began to grit his teeth. "Must I explain?" He hissed. _Man, does Felix have mood swings. Well I guess I do too_, I thought.

"Yes," I snapped at him. If he is snapping at me then I deserve to do the same.

"You rejected me in front of your own father!" Felix shouted as he grabbed both of my arms gripping them hard. His eyes turned dark as if their was a storm causing the once gorgeous blue water into almost black.

I hissed in pain, but his grip didn't lessen at all. I tried to move out of his grip, but he just pulled me in closer. _No this isn't happening again. He couldn't turn into Pan so quick_, I thought. He harshly pushed my mouth to his by grabbing my neck.

I pulled back and I could feel the fire coming out of my hands. "Felix please don't be like him," I whispered trying not to let anger take control. My eyes began to water and his eyes quickly turned into his original light blue.

"I'm so sorry," Felix announced letting me out of his grip.

"I'm sorry too," I stated. I quickly came back to my normal self and my eyes return back to their normal selves. Not the sad watery ones, fortunately.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think this is going to work out," I stated. "We're just going to keep hurting each other. And I don't want ether of us to turn into something bad."

"I'm already a bad person," Felix whispered into my ears.

"Don't do this," I snapped. "We keep on holding on, but we know this isn't going to work out." I quickly turned away because I knew if I looked into his eyes I would kiss him and take back everything I said.

"It will work out if you let me in," Felix said as he cupped my cheek and forced me to look at him.

"If I let you in then you'll win," I whispered not daring to look at him. I closed my eyes quickly to avoid his gaze.

"This isn't a game."

"It's been a game ever since I got transported here!" I yelled. I quickly got out of his grip and was about to run away when Felix shouted at me.

"Stop running away from your feelings! Every time you run away it just makes you more of a coward!"

Of course I just started to run away quicker and find another spot to nap until the sky started to lighten. After awhile I found an area just like the one once before and decided to settle there. I didn't dare fall asleep after everything that just happened. Though after crying for a while I couldn't help myself.

* * *

**Sorry about that lol. They yell at each other pretty easily don't they? Well I thought Felix wouldn't be so soft yet. I mean he's soft, but not completely. You know what I mean lol. Don't you just hate it when you ship the most adorable couple in something, and one of them starts dating an annoying character. It's like are you trying to kill me!? Sorry I'm just watching this show called Arrow, and Oliver and Felicity are just so adorable. You should watch it sometime. Ahem sorry getting off topic. Would you guys like a playlist for this story? Because I have a lot of songs in mind! Anyway we've made 3k hits! I'm sure people have had more, but I just started so it's an accomplishment for me! Thanks guys! Again if you have any comments or advice feel free to say them! Just don't be too harsh okay? Okay ^_^**

**XO MateriaGirl16**


	14. Cheaters Never Win

**Hey guys! We have reached our goal before even chapter sixteen! Thanks guy love you! You guys should listen to The Kill by 30 seconds to Mars. It fits most of the scenes. Don't worry you'll see more of Pan next chapter! Lots of it! More Pan moments to come! Anyway enjoy the chapter my fellow readers! Enjoy!**

* * *

_What if I wanted to fight_

_Beg for the rest of my life_

_What would you do?_

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'm not running from _you

**Steph's P.O.V.**

Like the usual I woke up to a noise. Though this time I was actually surprised to see the lost boy. I expected to see Felix coming over not Pan. _I haven't seen him in a while._ Getting up I brushed the dirt off my clothes to look up to see Pan's heated gaze was on me. Honestly I was shocked he wasn't smirking or saying anything dirty. _Wonder what's got him so pissed_. _Oh yeah I forgot the last time I saw him I called him a heartless monster who will always be forever alone. He'll get over it._

Awkwardly I put my hood on and looked away from his gaze. Everything looked like the same; especially in the morning. The only difference was that there was fog. Not very dense fog because I could still see where I was going. When I was done looking around I looked back at Pan, and of course he was still staring at me. _Why do I always get the awkward stare. Maybe if I stare back he'll get uncomfortable and look away._

So I turned my head and stared back at Pan, but it seemed like he didn't care. "Look I know you're upset, but can you really blame me for saying those words. What do you expect when you touch someone when they don't want to be touched. They're probably going to yell at you. Yes fire wouldn't be in their palms, but this situation is different," I told him so the awkward silence would go away. Though once I spoke he snarled and venom filled his eyes. _Oh can there be any nice men here besides Hook?_

"Just talk Pan," I begged. "I hate silence especially when you're really hard to read. All I can read for you is that angry and sensitive," I announced holding back my smile. Though after I spoke those words I couldn't help, but smirk at the lost boy. Once I did Pan just seemed even more pissed. Sighing, I walked away from him annoyed. "Come see me when you can actually talk Pan."

* * *

I ran for hours it felt like until I finally found Hook's ship. The sun just rose and I smiled as I swam to the ship. Once I was close enough I climbed up. It was actually kind of challenging since I was wet, but luckily there was a ladder near by so I didn't fall. After I climbed up the ladder I crossed my arms gaining as much warmth as possible.

"Hello love. Glad you could make it," Hook greeted me with that charming of his. At least his smile wasn't annoying like the other lost boys. It wasn't greedy and creepy. Hook's was comforting somehow, and could cheer you up quickly.

I smiled back at Hook as I rubbed my hands up and down my arms. "Do you have a hood I could borrow that isn't wet?" I asked as the hairs on my arms and legs stood up.

"I have some spare clothes in my quarters. You might not want to wear hood while I teach how to fight though," he suggested. I nodded and he led me to his quarters and gave me some spear clothes. I thanked him and Hook left as I changed into the clothing. They were baggy black pants, and a sleeved cotton white shirt that was a little loose. Looking over to my left I saw the boots he wanted me to wear. They went up to my mid calf and were black leather. Right before I left Hook's room I looked in the mirror and couldn't help, but admire my reflection.

My black curly hair went down to my hips and they complimented my turquoise eyes and moderately tan skin. Well it was pale before, but outside everyday with the blazing sun can make anyone have some color. I had a heart-shaped face, a small nose, and reddish pink lips. _I wonder if I would look better with blond hair._ Once I was done looking at myself I went back to the deck.

"Took you long enough love," the pirate teased. I rolled my eyes at him as he threw me a sword. "Ready?"

"Maybe," I answered as I grip my sword.

"Well before we start hold your sword right love," he commented as he walked over to me. He stood by my side and showed me how to grip my sword. I studied how he gripped it and copied him. "Good. Now it depends if you have strength or speed of what kind of attack you should go with."

He went back to his spot and lunged at me and I quickly dogged his attack and went for the offence. Though he quickly turned around and both our swords met with a _clang_. I used all my strength to push my sword towards him, but he was too strong. I couldn't hold it any longer so leaned back. Unfortunately I lost my balance and before I knew it Hook disarmed me. I huffed irritated, while Hook grinned at me mischievously.

"Good for the first time," Hook announced.

"Shut up," I teased. We both started to laugh, and I swiped my feet under his which made him face plant on the wooden floor. I began laughing even more and I came over to help him up, but he pulled me down with him. We both just laughed on the wooden floor as the other crew members looked at us. Once we recovered we both got up and we began fighting once again.

* * *

**Felix's P.O.V.**

_Girls always do this. Hopefully her walls won't be broken from Pan. God knows he must be pissed as hell when he finds out. Luckily no one knows beside Steph and Hook. Hook doesn't spill secrets easily though. And hopefully Steph is the same. I'm sure his traits passed on. Probably why Steph is so god damn stubborn. _

I walked around the forest looking for the path for the camp I always go on. _Red flower, grass pile to the right, and the short tree to the left. Aha finally found it. I really need get an easier route or some pixie dust._ My mind kept on thinking until my thoughts were rudely interrupted when I heard steps coming towards me. Turning to my left I saw Pan standing against a tree with a long shiny sword in his hands. His smirk was wide, and I saw all the hate and danger in his eyes that I knew he wasn't trying to hide. Because usually you can never see the emotion through his eyes unless he was exposing it on purpose.

"Pan," I greeted breaking the silence.

"Felix."

I stood there waiting for him to say more or command me to do something, but he just played with his sword with that grin upon his face. The sun shined on his face, and it didn't seem to affect him at all. Pan just continued for minutes playing with the weapon in his hands dangerously.

"You broke the rules Felix," Pan announced as he stepped away from the tree and started to walk towards me, with the sword against his thigh. "That's no fair. I expected more from my right hand man."

**Third Person**

"What do you think this is Pan?" Felix hissed.

"Bad form," Pan answered as he twirled his sword around.

"This isn't a game Pan!" Felix shouted fighting the urge to punch him. Pan took another step and was about six inches away when suddenly he was behind Felix. Pan quickly came close to his ear.

"On the contrary Felix. This game started ever since Steph got transported here. And if you want a chance at winning I suggest you don't cheat because cheaters never win," Pan whispered and suddenly his voice became lower and darker somehow. The green clothing was wrapped around his body tightly and Pan's brown hair seemed darker and messier this morning. His emerald eyes turned darker, and it looked as if his dark green eyes were practically black. Pan transported back to where he was before and shouted, "C'mon Boys! Let's Play."

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA! LOL. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you for all the favs/follows/and especially reviews! Love you guys! Hope you guys for the next chapter! Btw I almost died with all the love for this story! Seriously you guys are amazing! Have a great day or night! MORE JEALOUS PAN TO COME!**

**XO MateriaGirl16**


	15. Peter Pan Never Fails

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I went to a festival for my show choir and went home pretty late. Though don't worry I'm updating now! I probably can't update tomorrow, but I'm pretty sure I can Sunday! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy! Am I the only one about die waiting to see what happens this Sunday! I can't wait to see the wicked witch. And that was not a spoiler. if you've seen the commercials and the trailer then you would've known so yeah. Anyway hope you guys enjoy and please tell me if you like it! I really hope the new episodes don't ruin Steph's background. I'm ether going to fix it so it makes sense with what's going on in the show or just ignore it and make it mostly AU. I guess we'll see!**

* * *

**Steph's P.O.V.**

After the twentieth time he disarmed me I threw my arms up in the air in surrender. "I'm done. "I'm exhausted!" I yelled as I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I picked up the sword on the ground and gave it back to Hook. We probably fought for a long time since the sun was setting down already.

"Come the same time tomorrow love. Soon you'll be as good as me," Hook announced. His grin was wide and his eyes squinted. I couldn't help but giggle at his charming smile.

"I highly doubt that," I replied. "I never disarmed you once!" I yelled holding back my laughter. Turning around I walked away and looked at the orange pink sky. _Why couldn't Neverland always be this beautiful?_

"You should watch the sunrise love!" Hook shouted as I jumped into the moderately warm water. I looked back up at the pirate and mouthed thank you before I swam back to the shore. Once I reached my destination I heard shouts and laughter. Lost boys I presumed. Quickly I ran over to one of the trees from afar to see why they were so happy. Though they were moving too fast so I decided to follow them. After awhile I didn't feel any reason to be suspicious until we made back to camp and they started to lower one of the cages.

"Done spying on us Steph?" A deep voice asked.

Turning around I saw a tall man with a hood and spiky black hair. He had tan skin and lovely dark brown eyes. Not to mention his skin was a beautiful color. It was a brownish tan if that makes any sense. The boy would've probably looked handsome if he didn't have dirt and sweat covering his body.

"Um I pretty sure we haven't met," I announced awkwardly not entirely sure how to respond.

"Rufio," the teenager responded. "Pan's left hand man. Not for long though. Soon I'll be promoted." His smirk was like Pan's and Felix, but I noticed it was friendlier. It kind of reminded me of Hook's smile. His eyes squinted just like his. Though Rufio's face appeared to be smoother and younger, but of course he was younger.

"Nice to meet you Rufio," I said with a smile upon my face. His right eyebrow went up dangerously as he winked at me.

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine," he flirted as he took my hand and kissed it with his warm gentle lips. I couldn't help it, but let the heat rush to my cheeks. Though once I saw the other lost boys stare at me I quickly pulled my hand away and bit my lip out of habit.

"Must all of you lost boys be a flirt?" I asked laughing.

"Guess we get it from Pan," Rufio confessed. "Though I think we can all agree that I'm the best at it. A lot of the other boys tend to scare the other girls away." His smile started to grow as he continued to talk. I could tell he wasn't trying to laugh, but some of his chuckles came out anyway.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked. A couple of giggles came out, which kind of shocked me a bit. I usually never giggle. Maybe Rufio is the best flirt. I suppose he noticed my wide eyes, because he gave me a worried look.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Just not used to giggling I suppose," I answered as I combed my hair back with my fingers. The teenager just smirked at me and his chocolate-brown eyes gazed down at me.

"I guess I'll see you later Rufio," I announced.

"I'll be looking forward to that," he replied before he left.

Turning back to the cages I saw that the all the boys left. I walked over and I noticed the trees were taller over here, and the leafs were thicker. Of course probably to hide the cages better. I looked up to see small cages that looked as if they were made of bamboo and sticks. There were three hanging up by sturdy strings. They were tied down to a heavy sturdy object and the ties were big knots. _Why must I be horrible with knots_! I walked over to the stringed knots and attempted to loosen them, but I failed miserably. I just made it tighter by pulling. Then I tried to make my fire to appear at my hands, but for some reason it wouldn't work. _Brainstorming time! Okay I guess something sharp will help. A dagger._ Looking down at my boots I realized I left my dagger in my other shoes, which were of course somewhere on the Jolly Rodger.

I mentally slapped myself and tried to make out the figures in the cages. Though before I could note any details to myself I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me back. "You shouldn't be over here Steph," a deep breathy voice whispered. Turning my head to the side I saw the one and only Pan.

"Hello Pan," I greeted. "At least you aren't pissed like before." I smirked up at the lost boy as I bit my lip. He just smirked back and held my wrist tighter.

"Well I can't help it when I win a game," Pan whispered into my ear with his warm breath that sent shivers down my spine. Even though it was usually never cold he always gave me the shivers. Of course I never knew if it was in a bad way or not.

"What game?" I asked.

He quickly grabbed my waist roughly and licked his lips. "This game, love. And soon you'll accept it."

I rolled my eyes at his statement and at the way he was touching me. I just smirked up at him and started to laugh. "This is only round one Pan. And I don't think the odds are in your favor."

I suspected him to glare, but his smirk and the danger in his eyes just grew. Sometimes I've noticed uncertainty in his eyes for a second, but this time there was nothing of the sort. _Wonder what happened that makes him so sure he'll win_. He slowly raised his right hand and gently stroked my curly black hair. For some reason my body started to shake, but I wasn't scared or cold.

"Someone's excited," Pan whispered as his voice suddenly became deep and husky. I just glared at him and fought the urge to kiss him. _Wait why do I want to kiss him? What the hell is going on? He's just acting like a creep like the usual._ Of course he started to chuckle like he knew what I was thinking.

"This game is getting boring Pan," I announced irritated and bored at the same time. "It's always the same thing." Though right after I said that I regretted my words.

"Then let's play a new game Steph," Pan responded. He still had a grip on my hips, but he took another step so we were as close as possible. His warmth sent chills up to my head and all the way down to my toes. Everything shouted, "creep," but I couldn't help but feel the chills in pleasure rather than fear. _Calm down your hormones girl!_ I mentally slapped myself. _I cannot accept this. I will not react like this. I will not!_

"I have a feeling this game isn't going to be very fun for me," I muttered, as I suddenly had to grip Pan's shoulder from falling. _Man do I lose balance easily. Unless he moved on purpose._ His eyebrows rose up dangerously and that answered my question.

"It's fun if you let yourself enjoy it, love. Can't help with that though." Of course my mind started to plan out every game he could've set up with messed up unrealistic scenarios. For example man-eating otters. Well it could happen. I don't know about every creature that lurks here.

"So are you going to tell me or…"

"They'll be a new game everyday. You'll find out each morning, and if you succeed in each one you'll be rewarded. Though you can only fail one, but if you give me kiss I might up it one," Pan explained.

I ignored his suggestion and asked, "So like tests?"

"Whatever you want to call it darling."

I rolled my eyes at his new nickname and walked away. The sky was kind of dark, but I could still see the sunset from afar. The trees were tall and wild and the flowers looked beautiful. For some reasons though the bushes looked really creepy. Suddenly I started to hear birds chirping and rushing water. _Must be a spring_ _nearby._

"Where you going love? Don't you want to take up the offer?"

I turned around and walked towards him. I grabbed his shoulder and smirked up at him. "If I fail one I will," I stated. "Not likely to happen so don't get your hopes up."

He grabbed my waist once again and pulled me close. "So you agree to the terms and to obey the games?" He smirked mischievously at me.

I looked up at the painted colorful sky in thought. "Depends what I get in return and what you get," I answered. "And nothing sexual in these tests of yours."

"I get to own you and you get anything you please," Pan responded. "And nothing sexual unless you change your mind," he said as he winked at me.

"Can I get a way off this island?" I asked as I squeezed his shoulders and looked up at him.

"If that's what you wish, love. Now how about we kiss on it?" He suggested shooting me a charming smile.

"How about… no?" I asked. His eyebrows just moved in response and I couldn't help, but laugh. Pan's skin looked paler in the dark orange light. And so did his eyes, and for some weird reason his hair. Like with the sun it should be getting lighter.

"If you wish," he said as his hands started to go lower. _Not this again_. I could tell my eyes were going wide because I always do that and he started to laugh.

"You have to kiss me if you want me to stop," he announced. His hands started going to my thighs when I quickly went up on my tippy toes and kissed him. He kissed back of course and he fought for dominance. The kiss was passionate and heated. Before I knew it his tongue entered my mouth and it fought mine for a battle of power. I let him win once again and pulled away breathless.

"You can always come back to my tree house for more," Pan suggested. He started to lick his lips and I quickly got out of his arms.

"That'll never happen Pan," I told him. I started to laugh and walked away as he yelled back at me.

"Peter Pan never fails!"

"Keep on dreaming Peter," I shouted back.

"I shall," Peter whispered.

I ignored his comment and continued to walk in the camp until I found my tree house. Looking up at the sky I noticed it became nighttime and the bright stars that filled the midnight blue. The colorful full moons haunted me in a good and bad way. I climbed up the ladder and went on the hammock. Once I got comfortable I dozed off immediately.

* * *

_ It was a hallway with grand furniture and beautiful statues and paintings. The floor was smooth marble and there was a crystal chandler in the center of the ceiling. There was a huge wooden door at the end of a hallway. Throughout the hallway there were beautiful flowers and plants. A girl was walking through the hallway when a man in leather clothing and a hook at his hand was rushing through the hallway and was opening the large door._

_ "Daddy where are you going?" The black-haired little girl asked. _

_ "Daddy has to go, love," the black-haired pirate answered with watery eyes. He hugged his daughter tightly and pulled back and stroked her curly hair. "He has to leave."_

_ "Why?" the girl asked as she gazed up at her father. "What about mommy and brother? What about our family daddy?" _

_ "You deserve better than me. I don't deserve you," the man explained. _

_ "That doesn't make sense," the girl pouted. _

_ "Daddy has to go take care of things. He needs to protect this family."_

_ "Stop changing your answers!" the girl yelled. "And if you really cared about us you would stay."_

_ The man looked down at the girl with a small smile. "I have learned some things that you wouldn't understand Steph. I'll be back soon." He kissed her forehead and he opened the door and left. The girl stared blankly at the door not sure what was happening. _

_ Suddenly the hallway turned into a room with wooden flooring and brick walls. A crystal ball lied on top of a table with red cloth draping down to the floor. There was one window in the entire room and it was shut closed. A girl with black hair was sweeping the floor when a woman in black clothing and green skin came storming in. She quickly went over to the crystal ball and chanted something._

_ All of sudden the crystal ball showed a man with black hair and a hook. He was alone and with a sword at his side. He was coming up brick steps that appeared in a tower of some kind. "Slightly!" the witch yelled. "Bring the pirate here now!" A flying monkey appeared at the window and nodded. Stephanie looked at the witch confused. _

_ "When this man comes tell me if you remember him," the witch announced. _

_ "Alright mother."_

_ "Don't you dare call me that pet," the woman snapped. _

_ "I apologize," the black-haired girl said as she looked at the ground. _

_ The woman rolled her eyes and suddenly a man and the flying monkey slammed the door open and came into the room. _

_ "Where the hell is Steph?" the man yelled with his sword tightly by his side. _

_ "Right over here pirate," the woman replied as she gestured to the girl in the purple dress sweeping the floor. _

_ "Stephanie?" the man whispered as he walked towards her. _

_ "Hello?" she responded. _

_ "It's your father Hook," he announced. _

_ "Do you remember him?" the witch asked. _

_ "I'm sorry I don't."_

_ "It's me, Steph," Hook stated as he grabbed her hands. "You have to remember. She said you would."_

_ "Out of all the people I highly doubt that you Captain would believe the Blue Fairy," another voice said. Hook turned around to see the lost boy before him._

_ "Pan?" Hook asked with his eyes wide with terror._

* * *

**WHAT!? You guys shall see! I love giving hints and get to see if any of you guys will figure out! Seriously ideas and advice for what you want to see will really help! Sorry there was no Felix, but there has been a lot of Felix fluff! I THINK WE NEED SHIPPING NAMES! Lol. Anyway have you guys read Divergent! I just read the finished the book today and was like! YEAH. I'm in the faction Amity. Are you guys excited for the movie?! Is it just me, but I feel like the romance was forced. Like if it's a teenager book there has to be romance. That was my only complaint though. Sorry getting off topic. Anyway thank guys for all the support! I'M LOVING IT! Please though follow or fav! DO WHATCHA WANT! ^_^ LOVE YA GUYS! 4K HITS!**

**XO MateriaGirl16**


	16. A Type of Relationship

**Hey guys! Who's P.O.V. do you like better? Just wondering which one you want me to write! Anyway sorry if there are any mistakes I had to rush to write this since family was over. Anyway I can't wait to see OUAT tonight! Though on Robbie's Instagram on his profile still states he is working on the show! Is there something he isn't telling us! Sorry enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Steph's P.O.V.**

I sat up quickly and was breathing heavily even though my dream wasn't even scary. I wiped the sweat from my hands on my pants to avoid the gross feeling of the substance. Quickly I took the blanket off me to help decrease the heat; though I still felt humid so I climbed out of the hammock and went over to the open window and let the breeze carry away my fears. The cold air left goose bumps on my skin, but it didn't bother me so I continued to look up at the sky. The stars were bigger than usual and brighter, but these are certainly different ones. Unless of course Neverland's constellations aren't like the stars in the Enchanted Forest. When I was done thinking about constellations I started to try to remember everything that happened in my dream.

_The Enchanted Forest… is that where I was in those dreams or whatever it was. Did all of this really happen? It's just these dreams I'm having are so real. Though I'm pretty sure dreams are supposed to make you feel that way. Maybe Pan can help. I'll ask him after whatever he makes me do in the morning. _

Once I made my decision I climbed out of the tree house and roamed the camp. Everything looked the same except creepier since it was nighttime. The lost boys looked like angels when they were asleep. _Too bad they have to wake up._ I laughed to myself and continued to walk around camp until I found the cages, but this time I only saw two. _Why must I forget my dagger? I guess we could try magic again._ _Can magic make an object appear?_

Determined I stared hard at my hand in concentration for hours it seemed until a dagger appeared. "YES!" I thought aloud. Once I realized I was shouting I covered my mouth to muffle it. _Hopefully nobody heard that_. I walked towards the knots and decided to cut the one on the left first. Right when I was going to cut the knot I heard a voice whisper something.

"Hello?" I asked in a loud whisper. I heard another muffled whisper, but I couldn't make out what I was hearing. "I'm going to help you. Don't worry you're safe."

"Thank you," a high-pitched voice whispered. I presumed the same person was talking, but I wasn't sure. Quickly I cut the rope with my dagger and the cage fell to the ground. I hurried over to the fallen cage and saw a girl in a white sleeping gown with long blond hair. She had beautiful brown eyes and somehow I could sense innocence in them. I was surprised to see a girl, but of course I didn't mind. I just hoped Pan wasn't a creep to her too.

"Are you alright?" I asked helping the girl up. She looked at me with wide eyes. I presume she was surprised to see another girl here too. "Are you alright?" I asked again.

"Yes," the girl replied. "Thank you for helping me and I do hope the lost boys haven't done anything harsh to you."

"I hope the same with you," I responded hoping she wouldn't ask what they did. I awkwardly looked down at the dirt and bit my lip waiting for the girl to say something.

"Oh I am terribly sorry. My name is Wendy," she announced as she held her hand out gesturing me to shake it.

Now this was my turn to stare at her shock. _Of course Pan lied. He always doesn't he. _"The Wendy?" I asked with a harsh tone. Though when it came out I didn't regret it because I got to see her stunned face. Oh how wish I surprised people more often.

"Yes," Wendy answered. Though her answer was more like a question than a statement since her voice went up higher at the end. Her brown eyes stared at me with confusion as she studied me. "I don't believe we've met."

"We haven't," I snapped. _Why the hell am I acting so rudely?_ I could feel my jaw loosen and my fists relax as I tried to calm down. "I'm very sorry for my behavior. I really don't understand what has gotten into me."

Wendy's confused expression quickly softened to an innocent one as she began to smile widely. "Oh it's alright. Neverland can change some people unfortunately." Her eyes began to water as she looked at the ground.

Of course I started to pity her, but I decided if I comforted her now she probably wouldn't make it out of here. "Look I don't know what happened between you and Pan or whoever it was, but I really don't care," I loudly whispered as her face became stunned once again. "All we both should care about is getting you out of here." Quickly her face softened once again as she nodded.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"I can't," I simply stated. Suddenly Wendy's confused face turned into horror as if a gooey man-eating monster just appeared. _Must be Peter._ Turning around I answered my question as I stared at the tall handsome lost boy. His head was angled to the side with his eyebrows high as if he was amused. "You never seem to amaze me Steph," Peter announced as he smiled at me. He started to chuckle and I just glared back at him. _Guess we're back to this._

"Don't hurt her," Wendy pleaded. "I'll go back in the cage if you let her go."

I turned around to look at her disappointed hurt face. _How many expressions does this girl have!_ I walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Wendy stay out of this. I'm fine staying here. They don't lock me up in a cage like you," I explained with a harsh tone once again. Though I didn't get a chance to apologize since Peter was apart of this conversation too.

"It seems I do now except your cage will be in my tree house," Peter announced. I turned to look at Wendy to see her face horrified as if he was destroying her entire innocence. Though I'm sure others would react differently, for some reason I just started to laugh hysterically, which made her look even more horrified.

"How dare you do that or even say that to a woman. You've done horrible things, but that is just despicable," Wendy told Peter with a disgusted tone. I just laughed even more and fell on the floor. Looking up I saw Wendy coming over to help me up and Peter holding back his laughter.

"Oh please be alright," she said as she looked at me worriedly. She took my hand and squeezed it in a friendly way. I brought my other hand to my mouth to muffle out my giggles. Wendy just smiled at me as she brought me behind her as if to protect me.

"I'm fine really," I announced once I was done with my hysterical laughing. "It happens once in a while," I stated with a reassuring tone. Though I don't think it worked because her expression looked the same nor did her shoulders relax.

"Pan what did you do to her," Wendy muttered. I'm not quite sure if she wanted me to hear, but I heard it anyway.

"Excuse me," I snapped tired of this conversation already. "If I say I'm perfectly fine. I'm perfectly fine!" Suddenly Wendy let go my hand and walked away. Somewhere inside me told me to apologize, but I just ignored it not really caring if this Wendy girl liked me or not.

Peter just stood there looking pretty as he watched and listened to our conversation. Though I couldn't see him I knew he was amused and smirking like the usual. Tired of arguing with the girl I walked away from her and went over to a tree to support my stiff back.

"Look Peter just let Wendy go and I'll read you a bedtime story or something," I announced smiling at the lost boy. He just smiled back innocently at me as if he was sweet ten-year old. Suddenly he started walking towards me and stood closely in front me. He had one hand on the tree bark by my head as he smirked down at me with his heated gaze. Though luckily he wasn't trapping me because only one of his hands was on the tree.

Unfortunately I couldn't see Wendy's stunned horrified face as he began to stroke my cheek. "I never said she couldn't leave darling. Though I do think I'll take you up on your deal. Though let's make it more exciting shall we?" Pan suggested.

I rolled my eyes at him as I said, "Sure Peter."

"Pan," he corrected.

"Peter," I told him. "I like to call people by their first name." After a while of smirking and playing with my hair he stepped away. I wasn't upset of course since I got to see Wendy's face. For some reason her eyes didn't seem as innocent, but they'll always be the most on this island.

"Are you two in a relationship?" Wendy asked with her funny expression that I enjoyed so very much.

"Depends what you mean by relationship. We're all in type of relationship. Like we're acquaintances," I told Wendy.

"A type?" Wendy inquired curious.

"Yes," I replied not really sure how else to explain it for her to understand. "There are several types."

"Like for example Steph and I are friends with benefits," Pan announced finally speaking.

At first I was confused until I realized what he meant. I just walked over to him as I glared at him. Quickly I slapped him, but it didn't seem to affect him because he didn't move at all and his wide smirk was still there.

"What does that mean?" she questioned trying to figure out why I slapped him.

"It means–" Peter tried to explain but I quickly took my hand and placed it on his mouth so Wendy couldn't hear him. He stopped talking, but his eyes squinted so I knew he was a smiling as he always did.

"Do let him speak Steph," Wendy pleaded I presume to understand what all the commotion was for.

"Stephanie," I corrected. "And if you just think about the phrase you'll get it. You don't need Peter to explain it to you," I said as I drew my hand away from his mouth.

Wendy then started to bite her lip and looked at the dirt in deep concentration. Suddenly she looked up at the two of us in that expression once more which almost made me laugh again. "Is it true that you two are–"

"Hell No," I answered as Peter said yes. I just glared at him and he just kept on smirking with his eyebrows moving dangerously. I walked away from Pan and stood where I was before by the tree. Of course I started to zone out like the usual as I looked up at the moons fading away because morning was coming. I'm not sure what happened between the two of them, but when I looked back Wendy's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out.

"Did I miss something?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just explaining _our _friends with benefits _relationship_ more," Pan explained as he emphasized those two words, which made Wendy seem even more comfortable. My gaze went over to Wendy and she looked as if she just had the_ talk_ for the first time.

"Okay…" I stated awkwardly not really sure how else to respond. "So back to the topic. Are you going to let Wendy go or not?" I questioned hoping he would agree. "Because I really just want to go back to sleep."

Peter chuckled as he walked over to Wendy. Suddenly my hands bawled into fists for some reason and my jaw clenched. He licked his lips and before I knew it the two were kissing. I heard Wendy make noises that sounded as if she was surprised and disgusted. She seemed to try to pull him away, but he just pulled her closer.

I gridded my teeth and tasted bile in my mouth feeling as if I was about to throw up. Quickly I looked away fighting the urge to puke and punch both of them. For some reason I felt heat in my palms and as I looked down I realized there were fireballs once again. "Oh I've missed you," I whispered to myself. Suddenly I felt angry as hell, but sad at the same time. _Use the anger!_ I yelled to myself. Turning back to the lovey dovey couple I realized Pan looked the same, but Wendy looked like as if she was just told that he was her father or something.

Wendy quickly noticed the fire in my palms and yelled, "I am so sorry! I truly am. I didn't want that to happen. Please you must forgive me."

I just started to laugh at the girl. Though the laugh didn't sound like mine at all. It sounded like Pan's, which was dark and creepy. I didn't mind it though. It felt good to let out.

"Oh darling you were kissing him back," I responded. I could feel the heat in my palms grow with the burning sensation. _Better calm down or start using it unless you want to burn your hands off. _

"It didn't mean anything. I promise you I'm telling you the truth," Wendy pleaded.

"On the contrary. The first sign of love is denial," I explained. "Happened to me. Same with you." To be honest I had no idea where those words came from. It just came out, but of course I didn't regret it. Lost girls don't regret anything.

Pan looked over at Wendy and nodded. Wendy gulped something down and started to shake. "Yes I'm with love with him. And he is the same. He doesn't love you because you are worthless." Her eyes started to water for some reason which made me even more pissed.

"YOU'RE-GOING-TO-BURN!" I screamed with venom in my eyes. I could feel tears run down my cheeks. Turning to look at Pan I saw him nod as if he was telling me to go for it. _No wait why does he want me to do this. It must be game. WHY IS ALL OF THIS HAPPENING! Think Think Think! _

After thinking for hours it seemed I realized what was happening. This was one of the tests Pan was giving me. To see if I would break down and hurt the girl. Slowly every muscle started to relax and came back to my senses. "Screw you Pan," I whispered as I walked away from the area. 

* * *

**Like? Please if you have time review or follow! Almost to 5k hits! Yes I know many other people have more, but I'm young and just started so I', PROUD! Anyway love you guys and thank you for all the reviews/favs/follows! Makes me want to write longer ones and update more! Have a great day or night guys! Love ya! ^_^**

**XO MateriaGirl16**


	17. Damn it Peter

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is short. unfortunately, I had ALOT of homework today. I promise the next chapter will be longer though! In my defense my last two were the longest I ever written. Anyway thank you guys for all the support you've given to this story! It has gotten 5k hits! I think it's good for my first fanfcition! So yeah :) Thank you guys for all the love! Don't worry Steph isn't a merry sue. Well the wicked witch and Wendy don't like her very much. And some other people wont next chapter ;) Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_The black-haired teenager was in her long purple dress as she scrubbed the floors as usual when out of nowhere the witch came in. The girl looked up to see the woman's jaw clenched and magic coming out of her hands. "Your remember don't you, Stephanie?" Her green hands grabbed Steph's shoulders roughly._

_ "I don't believe I understand what you are talking about," Steph stated simply. "What is it that you think I remember?"_

_ The witch snarled and slammed Steph against the wall with her magic. She grabbed a long thin dagger and brushed it lightly on Steph's cheek, which made the girl whimper. "Answer my question, slave."_

_ "Get that knife away from me!" Steph yelled with her eyes changing yellow. _

_ "I thought we've discussed this before. Don't use that tone with me!" the witch raised her voice as she dived her hand into Steph's chest. Steph yelled out in agony as the witch drew the heart out. It was pure ruby-red with no speck of darkness. "So pure you are. Though one day it'll be just as dark as mine," the witch announced smiling widely at the girl. Suddenly Steph started to scream, which echoed throughout the tower as the witch squeezed the pure red heart._

_ "STOP!" Steph yelled falling on the floor crying as she clenched her chest. "PLEASE!" The girl's face was scrunched up in pain as she wailed out blood piercing screams. _

_ "Answer or I'll kill you, slave!"_

_ Steph looked up at the green-skinned woman with blonde hair. "No you wont," she whispered. "You need me for something important."_

_ The witch started to squeeze more and Steph started to dig her nails into the wood. "Answer me!"_

_ The teenage looked up once again with tears streaming down her face. "All I know is who are my parents are," Steph muttered. Quickly the witch stopped squeezing Steph's heart and dropped it on the floor. _

_ "Put it in yourself," she announced while walking out of the room leaving Steph on the wooden floor crying. "If only your father could see you now."_

**Steph's P.O.V.**

I sat on the rock right by the spring water as I thought about the witch I once called mother. Sometimes I wondered what would've happened if I didn't run away, and stayed there to rot in the tower. _Probably would've died._ Unfortunately I only remembered bits and pieces before I was teenager in the tower. Though some of it came in my dreams, but they could've been false. If only I knew everything about the holes in my life. There must be an important reason why I don't remember why.

Slowly I put my feet in the bubbling water checking the temperature. It was sizzling so I let my legs dip in the calm turquoise water. The water helped me calm greatly after the game Pan just made me play. Honestly I was really scared about the others would be. The first test was supposed to be easy, and I almost failed. I couldn't trust anyone for now. Especially that foolish Wendy girl, who almost made me, hurt her. Not to mention she was acting horribly towards me. Terrible first impression. Terrible. Though I guess she should be thinking the same thing about me.

I dipped my body a little further until it was to my hips. Inch by inch the bubbles relaxed my muscles until I was all the way in. As I swam around I thought about how crazy I acted barely a half an hour ago. Honestly I was ashamed about every single I said. Especially when I stated my false feelings towards Felix or Pan. I'm not even sure why I said it. It mustn't be true. It can't.

Pan must've made me say it. No idea how, but he obviously had magic and magic can do many things. It can make anyone do someone they don't want to do. It can change anyone into a monster. Even someone with no darkness in his or her heart. I wonder if Pan was always a monster. If he ever truly loved someone.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone walking towards the spring. Turning around I saw Rufio in his tunic and hood. He had a bow and arrows at his side. _Must be going out to hunt._ Quickly I got out and grabbed my hood to cover me. Of course I still had my clothes on incase this did happen, but I was merely doing it so I could dry off.

"Too bad you have clothes on," Rufio announced shooting me a charming smile.

I simply rolled my eyes in response.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His worried tone quickly reminded me of Wendy and I started to grind my teeth angrily. "If you keep on doing that one day you'll wake up with no teeth," he teased.

"Please not now Rufio," I told him as I stroked my tangled and wet black curly hair back. "I'm just not really in the mood."

"Looks like Pan got your panties in a twist," he muttered loud enough for me to hear on purpose I presume. Rufio gave me another smile, but I simply just looked back at him with a blank face.

"Wendy and him," I corrected. I started to chuckle as I sat down on the grey rock surrounded by the rich brown dirt. Flowers bloomed everywhere in the dirt. Looking up at the sky I realized the sun hasn't came out yet. _Maybe after this conversation I'll have a chance to see it._

"You've met Wendy?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"Not in the best terms," I stated. "I think we both dislike each other now. Well at least I do."

"Why don't you like her?" he inquired as he sat down next to me.

"You ask a lot of questions for such a young teenaged boy," I teased as I patted his head.

"I'm older than I look," he said while he looked down at me. His tan brown skin looked beautiful in the early morning light and complimented his dark brown eyes. Rufio's hair looked different though. It had red highlights and he appeared to be wearing new clothes also.

"How old are you?" I asked ignoring my observations about the new details.

"About one hundred and fifty years old I believe," he stated. "Still look like an eighteen year old though."

I stared at him with wide eyes and my mouth hanging wide open. He started to laugh, but I couldn't blame him. I probably looked like a dog. "That's probably why you are so good with flirting," I teased. We both started to laugh and I turned my head to see his dark chocolate eyes were right on me. Our eyes met and he started to lean in, but I quickly ordered, "Stop."

He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and for a second I saw hurt in them, but he quickly covered it up. I looked at him and stated quickly, "Look just don't take it personally. I've had enough boy trouble already, and I'm really just looking for a friend."

Rufio nodded as if he understood, but I highly doubt he did. "I'm sorry. Guess I'm just used to doing this to girls," he announced with his charming smile again.

I rolled my eyes and started to laugh once again. "You did that to Wendy?" I asked giving him a "really" look.

"Nah. She's too innocent. Though most girls from the Indian tribe don't seem to mind my personality," he announced winking at me.

"Indian tribe?" I asked surprised I haven't heard anything about this tribe from the other lost boys_. Guess they don't visit there often. _

"They live all the way at the end of the island. It's a long way from here, but sometimes we go there for celebrations. Doesn't happen much though anymore after what happened with Tiger Lily."

"Well I'll see you later Rufio," I said as I got up from the rock curious about this Tiger Lily. _Ow my butt_.

"Looking forward to that once again," he told me. I waved goodbye as me gave me a wide smirk in return. I rolled my eyes and he started to laugh.

* * *

After a couple of steps I decided to go visit Tink since I hadn't seen her in while. _Hope she didn't get worried._ I walked for a bit thinking about the times with Tink until I saw her cave. Happily I skipped towards her cave. Quickly I stepped inside and saw a lot of things on the floor broken, and the hammock on the ground. _Looked like she struggled._ Worried I investigated around more until I found a puddle of dark blood. I noticed something in the puddle so I crouched down to study the object. Once I was close enough I realized it was an arrow with a liquid on the tip. _Dammit Pan._

* * *

**AN: Sorry this chapter was really slow and kind of sucked, but I kind of had to have filler chapters for the epic things coming up! I also might have a chapter with just a bunch of flashbacks so you guys can be less confused! Whatever you guys want! LOVE YOU GUYS A BUNCHOS! please review/fav/follow. Also I've decided to make characters for my top viewers ;)**

**XO MateriaGirl16**


	18. Indians, Lost Boys, Pirates Oh my!

**AU: Hey guys! I'm sorry for another short crappy one! I really wanted to update and I knew couldn't tommorow! I'll try to make it up to you guys this weekend! Sorry not much happens in this chapter...**

* * *

**Steph's P.O.V.**

"Pan!" I yelled angrily as I bawled my fists. After a couple of seconds of silence I shouted once more. "Pan get your arse over here!"

"Eager, darling?" I heard a husky voice whisper in my ear. Turning around quickly I saw the boy I was calling for, which didn't surprise me one bit. He smirked at me and my jaw clenched.

"Where the hell is Tink?!

Pan looked at me with an innocent face as he brushed my hair back with his warm gentle fingers. Pan chuckled at my accusation and just smiled at me. "Now why do you think that dear?" he asked with a fake stunned face.

I rolled my eyes at him in response as he continued to play with my hair. Though quickly he went down to my cheek and then my neck. Of course I stood there like a statue not very sure how to respond.

"And I thought you liked the attention," he whispered. Honestly I don't know how he made his voice even huskier than before. His voice and his touch sent shivers in my spine. Though when he backed away from me I was a little disappointed.

"Where's Tink?" I asked once again, but with a softer tone as I gazed up at his beautiful rich green eyes.

"Why does it matter to you?" he inquired curiously as our eyes met. I felt butterflies rise in my stomach, and I tried to ignore them.

"Because she is my friend Peter," I answered. "Why else would I do it?"

My butterflies vanished quickly as I saw his evil smirk that gave me the chills. I backed away as fast as I could, but I was too late when he grabbed my waist. "You are such a bad liar Steph," he commented. I shot him a confused expression and he just laughed at me. Suddenly he let go of me and I lost balance, so he grabbed me once again. Though this time our bodies were just a couple of centimeters apart.

"Pan just tell me where Tink is!" I screamed annoyed.

"Not until you admit it," he announced.

"What?" I asked.

"The real reason you're saving Tink."

"I seriously have no idea what you are talking about."

"Suit yourself."

"Wait!" I yelled, but I was too late. He vanished and I was left alone in Tink's cave.

* * *

I sprinted towards the camp to see if she was in one of the cages. I ran everywhere, but I couldn't find her. _Pan must've known I would've looked there to find her._ So I continued my search and I still couldn't find anything whatsoever. Irritated I retreated back to the middle of the camp to see if Rufio would help me or any of the other lost boys.

Looking around I saw a teenaged boy sitting on the log playing with his knife. I walked up to him and asked in a soft voice, "Do you know where Tink is?"

"Fuck off, girl," he barked as he looked at the ground, not even looking up at me.

"Excuse me?" I questioned angrily. Quickly the boy stood up and brought the knife to my throat. He had pale skin and brown hair with bangs. His voice was deep like the others, and the lost boy looked to be about sixteen. The boy wore the common lost boy uniform, and he had freckles across his pale slender nose.

"I said fuck off," he spat at me.

Before he could even move I brought my leg up and kicked him as hard as I could in his little male part. "Oh I heard you," I announced as the boy lied on the dirt groaning in pain and held his _thing_. "What's your name boy?" I asked.

"Devin," he answered as he rolled side to side to ignore the throbbing pain.

"So do you want to answer my question again?" I inquired with a wide smile. "Unless you want that to happen again." I couldn't help, but let a couple chuckles come out of my mouth.

"We don't have Tink as captive," Devin answered as he sat up from the rich brown dirt. "I don't know what happened to your friend, I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes at the boy and walked up to him and then crouched down so we were at eye level. "If I find out that you knew any information I will hesitate to kick you in your lady parts again," I hissed at him. Though he didn't look afraid when he stared at me. He just had a blank face with a hint of pain.

Tired of this conversation I quickly got up and searched the camp for Tink, Felix, or Rufio. After awhile I found Rufio and he told me that he hadn't seen Tink for a while and he claimed he didn't know where she was. Then I went to go find Felix, but I couldn't find him anywhere. _Hope he isn't avoiding me._ Frustrated I ran out of camp and went to the spring to think.

_Who else could have Tink captive? Pan doesn't apparently, and I know Hook wouldn't. I know I'm missing something. _After I thought for bit I came to the conclusion that the Indian Tribe had her since that's the only thing that made since. I sprinted as fast as I could to Hook's ship. Right when I was going to take a break I saw the _Jolly Rodger_. Quickly I swam towards the ship and climbed up the wooden ladder.

"Steph," the pirate greeted with his contagious smile.

"Hook I need your help," I stated.

"What for, love?" he asked worriedly.

"The Indian tribe has Tink," I answered as I stroked my hair back anxiously. "We must hurry."

"I'll go bring my men," he announced.

"If we bring that many they'll think we want to fight," I added.

"Well what if we do, love? The two of us just can't go."

I nodded and he smiled at me widely. He quickly got all of his men and all of his crew collected their weapons. We all swam to shore and once we got on the sand we quickly walked through the forest in the evening light. I was hot on Hook's heels worried that I was going to get lost.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

Hook ignored my question and we continued to walk. The leaves kept on hitting us, and palm trees and other kinds towered us, which made it hard to tell where we were going. As usual the dirt was moist and rich, while there were bits of mint-green grass everywhere. The unique colorful flowers covered much of the grass, and it looked beautiful in the orange light.

And before we knew it the sky turned dark, and all of us grew drowsy. Though once all of us were about to give out we made camp and slept on the dirt for the night. Unfortunately some of the crew members snored very loudly. Luckily for me I had a hood, so I covered my ears up best I could. I could still hear it, but muffled is better than anything. Once I was comfortable I quickly went to sleep.

* * *

**The next chapter shall show the dream ;) Love you guys! Thank you for still reading and supporting this story even sometimes when the chapters suck! Don't worry I'll fix it later this weekend! Happy pie day everyone! Anyway please fav/follow/ or drop a review! Also is it just me or am I really bothered that Emma was dating a monkey. I mean they probably kiss and did other things. It's just like eww. Also I saw the preview for the next episode. Get ready to yell at everyone angrily because the good guys like to hate! Sorry lol. Have a great day or night! Love ya ^_^**

**XO MateriaGirl16**


	19. Tigerlily

**AN: Hey guys! Don't you just love it when you're in a good mood. The beach can do wonders to your soul. Just kidding. Or am I? No but really it's always nice when you hang out with your family at the beach. Anyway I hope you guys like the chapter because so far this is one of my favorites! You guys will see why ;) Hope you guys like it as much as I do!**

* * *

_"Pan?" Hook asked with his wide eyes filled with terror. _

_ "One and only," Pan answered with a wicked smile upon his face. He walked towards Hook and began to lick his lips when he looked over at the black-haired girl. "Hello Steph. What a pleasure to meet you again," Pan greeted as he took Steph's hand and kissed it gently with his warm lips. Heat rose to Steph's cheeks, while the wicked witch just rolled her eyes. _

_ Angrily Hook ran towards Pan and pushed him against the wall with the sword at the lost boy's neck. _

_ "I thought you would've learned by now," Pan stated as he pushed Hook off him. "Never break in somewhere unless you know the way out," the boy announced as a sword appeared in his hands. Quickly Pan lunged forward at hook, and both of their swords met. Then their duel began. _

_ Neither of them were outmatched and it seemed their battle were for hours until Pan became bored with their fight. "How about me make it more exciting?" Pan asked with his twisted grin as he dipped his hand into the pirate's chest. Stephanie screamed in horror as she saw Hook fall to the ground, while the wicked witch just watched in amusement. _

_ Suddenly Pan crushed the heart, which was red with bits of darkness, until it turned into bits of sand. Pan looked over at Steph with his wicked smirk. "I'll see you soon Steph," he announced as he waved goodbye to the girl. Quickly the lost boy and the witch left the room, while Steph still stood with tears in her gentle turquoise eyes._

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Steph sat up gasping for breath as if she just nearly drowned. All the crew members lied on the dirt soundly asleep. She looked around to make sure she wasn't in her dream anymore. Though once she did her breathing was still the same; it was shaky and quick.

"Steph?" Hook asked with a worried expression. The girl quickly turned her head to see the captain frowning. Steph stroke her hair back out of habit and looked back at him with a small smile.

"It's alright. Just a memory of sort," she answered with a reassuring voice. Although Hook didn't buy it, he nodded because he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

Steph lied back down on the dirt and tried to go back to sleep, but the memory still haunted her. So she decided just to close her eyes and relax. After awhile she drifted off and had a normal dream. When a couple of hours had passed Hook got up and woke the others up. Though he left Steph to sleep until everyone was ready and cleaned up. Of course Steph woke anyway since the crew members weren't very quite when they cleaned up. Stephanie quickly got up and brushed the dirt off her clothes. She combed her tangles out with her fingers and hurried to the front of the group where Hook was.

"Sleep well?" Hook asked with that smile of his.

"Better than usual," she answered.

**Steph's P.O.V.**

We walked for a while in silence, so I just awkwardly bit my lip and looked at my surroundings. The sky was blue as usual, and the plants looked the same except for one. It appeared to be very big and had many thorns with a black liquid. Of course like to anyone else, it gave me the creeps, so I walked a little closer to Hook.

"What kind of plant is that?" I whispered as if the plant was alive and could hear me.

"Dreamshade," he answered. "Don't touch it, love. Unless of course you want to go to Dead Man's Peak and live here forever."

"Forever?" I asked. "Doesn't seem that bad."

"Then you haven't lived here long enough."

"How long?" I inquired curiously.

"A very long time," Hook answered as he stroke his messy hair back.

"Oh," I stated simply. We walked for a bit more in the humid climate until we finally made it to the Indian's camp. Well close to it.

We settled and began to make our plans. Of course we had some idea, but you just can't charge in there without a way out. That's just asking to get killed or be held captive. After what seemed hours of disagreeing we finally made our plan.

Two groups would be on ether side of the camp, while I actually go in and speak with them and see what's going on. Obviously the pirates just wanted to fight, but I told them you shouldn't be seeking out a blood bath. So we agreed to my terms of the plan, and Hook didn't like I was going alone. But when I found out the Indians and the pirates weren't on best terms, I knew I was the only one that could be able to talk to them. First off they don't know me, or what I am capable of. Second maybe some of Hook's charm will help me.

Quickly the two groups split and I was left alone in the forest close to the entrance of their camp. The sky was dark and filled with bright stars and colorful moons. Once all the butterflies faded I walked to the camp and entered. Singing, chanting, shouts, laughter, and music filled my ears. Everyone was gathered around a campfire dancing with smiles upon their faces. All of them were very tan with pain on their bodies including feathers. Their clothing seemed light and pale brown.

Of course once everyone noticed me everything just stopped, and silence filled my ears. Every pair of eyes was on me, and I felt extremely uncomfortable. Awkwardly I walked towards the circle of people as I bit my lip. I saw someone pull out a knife and quickly shouted," I am not here to hurt you! I'm just looking for someone who I believe you have."

Unfortunately it didn't stop the man from putting the knife against my throat. I bit my lip, unsure if I should attack him, call the pirates, or play the innocent role. Though my decision was quickly decided when I heard a high-pitched voice speak.

"Let the girl speak," the voice ordered.

Quickly the man commanded and stepped away from me glaring. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at the man. Turning my head to see who spoke I saw a girl who appeared to be around nineteen. She was tan like the others, and had short straight black hair. She wore a headband of some sort around her head, which consisted of blue beads and a white feather in the middle. The girl was tall and skinny, but appeared to have muscle in her arms and legs. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but she was pretty in a natural way.

"Thank you miss," I replied not sure what to call her.

"Please call me Tigerlily."

_The Tigerlily. Why does Pan or Felix have to relations with every girl on this island? Let's face it. Those two lost boys are man whores. Oh I can just imagine their faces if I ever call them that. That's it! Next time I see them I'll call them that. If I see Felix again of course. Wonder where he's been. _

"Okay," I said awkwardly. "My name is Stephanie and I'm looking for my friend Tinkerbell."

Suddenly Tigerlily's gentle face turned into a harsh one. _Why must there be so weird people on this island. Must be why Hook doesn't like it here. Most of the people here are scary as hell. _

"How about we discuss this matter in my tepee," she announced. "You may continue the celebration."

All of sudden the music and the voices filled the air once again. Quickly I followed Tigerlily into the big white tepee. We both sat down on the orange cloth and I could feel her eyes on me, so I awkwardly looked at the ground avoiding her brown almond eyes.

"Who sent you?" she asked her voice cold and harsh.

"No one," I answered surprised by the change in her voice. "Who else would?"

"Don't play dumb with me Stephanie."

"Excuse me?" I questioned shocked by her behavior. "I'm not lying. And why the hell would I?"

"Just go back to Pan and tell him I'm not speaking with him ever again," she hissed with venom in her eyes.

"Calm the fuck down. I don't care about you and Pan all right. All _I _want is Tinkerbell."

"Is that jealousy I hear?" she teased.

"Of course not," I replied disgusted by her question.

She leaned her head closer and looked me straight in the eye as if she was seeing if I was lying or not.

"I can't believe this," she stated with a wide smile. The girl started to chuckle, which just made me want to punch the grin off her face.

"What? I asked not to sure if I want to know why she was laughing.

"I mean he's cute, but I would never ever dream of being in love with the boy. If I did I would have a heart attack," Tigerlily explained. She started to laugh again, and I quickly stood up glaring down at the girl.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I questioned angrily.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked holding back her laughter.

"No," I replied sitting back down embarrassed by my outburst.

"You're in love with Pan."

I looked at the girl with my mouth hanging wide open, and my eyes wide. "No I'm not," I replied a little too quickly. "How could I love a demon like him."

"You're such a bad liar Stephanie," she teased with her gentle expression once again.

"Look just give me Tink back and I'll be on my way," I said quickly changing the topic.

"If you call off your men I will," she replied with a blank expression. "And you get Pan away from me. I'm sure you'll be good at that," she announced as she winked at me.

I rolled my eyes at her and stated, "Fine. Of course they're going to be disappointed."

"As always," she commented.

"Thanks Tigerlily."

She nodded at me in response, and we both got up and left the tepee. Tigerlily ordered one of the guards to get Tinkerbell as I shouted the code name, which meant call the attack off. After a couple of minutes I saw the same guard carrying the blond woman. She looked like a complete mess. Her skin was paler than usual, her clothes were inside and out, and her hair was just bed head.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I snapped as I quickly grabbed her.

"She needed to be punished for her crime," Tigerlily answered with her harsh cold voice.

"What crime?" I asked.

"For killing my father."

* * *

**AN: Hey for the three followers I want you guys to be in the story since you guys are just so amazing! I'm choosing Scorpiongirl, ElectraMakenzie, and SquirrelGirl. Yes I know I spelled your usernames wrong, but I'm lazy to do them exactly. I apologize, but you guys know who I'm talking about! So just pm me what you want your character to be like! They won't pop up immediately since I want it to make sense, but I promise it will happen. Anyway thank you all for reviewing, following, and faving! Also if you would like to be in the story just be like these three and be the most the amazing followers ever! Not saying you're not amazing I'm just saying they're the most active and helpful. Enough with the chit-chat lol. Again thank you for all the support for this story! I love you guys! Have a great day or night!**

**XO MateriaGirl16**


	20. Dreamshade

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you like the chappy! Don't worry Felix will pop up soon ;) I know you guys miss him. As I do I! Anyway next chapter Pan shall answer some questions for her ;) or the one after. Anyway let's try to get forty followers by chapter 25 okay! Deal? Deal! ^_^**

* * *

**Steph's P.O.V.**

The guard threw Tink at me and I almost fell by the suddenly added weight. I observed the bruises, cuts, and dried blood upon her skinny pale body. I would've thought she was dead if it wasn't for her quick breathing. "If you ever touch her again," I threatened angrily at Tigerlily. "Our deal will be broken, and I won't stop the pirates nor the lost boys from attacking your precious camp."

"Wouldn't you do the same if your father got killed?" Tigerlily asked with a harsh tone, but a soft expression.

I stood there in silence no sure how to react. Awkwardly I looked at rich brown dirt for answers. When I found none I looked up at the sky at the beautiful bright stars and moons.

"Just be glad we didn't kill her, Steph."

"Stephanie," I corrected not liking the sound of my name coming from her lips. The Indian girl just rolled her eyes at me in response. When she walked away and back to the gathering I quickly picked up Tink and carried her over my shoulder. I ran as fast as I could out of the Indian's camp. Once I made it out I set Tink down and beckoned the pirates. It felt like a couple of minutes before all the crew members came. Of course my father was the first.

"Is she alright?" Hook asked me with a worried expression.

"I just see a couple cuts and bruises, but I don't think she would be unconscious because of that." I observed her once again as I spoke. She was in her usual clothing, except in some spots they were ripped. Quickly I crouched down and lifted her top to her lower ribs and realized a black trail was in her skin. It started at the side of her stomach with a disgusting black bruise. I gulped down the fear and saliva sitting in my mouth. My head looked up to Hook's worried expression into a horrified one.

"Hook?" I inquired as I felt my eyes began to water. "Is this Dreamshade?"

He crouched down with me as he studied the black trail in her skin. He brushed her pale skin as he lifted Tink's top a little higher to see the trail almost to where her heart would be. I looked back up at the blonde's face and noticed the constant sweat dripping from her forehead. I took my hood off and started to wipe all the sweat off her face.

"That isn't going to help Steph," Hook stated frustrated.

"What is then?" I asked irritated by his sudden harsh voice.

"Water from Dead Man's Peak," I heard one of the pirates answer.

"Then let's go," I announced as I got up from the dirt. "We need to hurry."

"There isn't enough time," Hook explained. "She'll be dead in just thirty minutes."

"We can still try Hook!" I yelled angrily at him. "We can't just give up and let Tink die!"

"Dead Man's Peak all the way on the other side of the island Steph!" he shouted back at me. "We can't do it."

"You maybe you can't," I said glaring at the pirate. "But I can," I announced determined. "Pan!" Quickly I took a couple of steps away from the large group.

"Don't bring that bloody demon into this," Hook spat. "Now come back here now."

"PAN-YOU-COME-HERE-RIGHT-NOW!" I screamed as loud as I could in the night sky.

"I missed you this morning, Steph." I heard a deep voice whisper right in my ear with its warm breath. A shiver went down my spine, and I wasn't surprised when I turned around to see Peter.

"Peter I need your help," I pleaded looking at him with my puppy dog eyes. "Tink–"

"We don't need his bloody help Steph," Hook hissed angrily.

"Do you want Tink to die?" I asked stunned by my father's words. "Peter is the only one who can save Tink, Hook. So if you want her to live let him help."

Hook looked at me with a blank expression as he nodded. I gave him a small smile before I turned back to lost boy standing right next to me. "Can you help her?" I asked as I looked up at his handsome face.

"If I get something in return," he stated as he brushed the side of my cheek.

"Don't fucking touch her," Hook spat at the boy. The other pirates stood behind their captain ready to attack the lost boy.

"My island," Pan responded angrily at Hook. "My rules, Captain."

"Just help her!" I begged as I took one of his hands into my own. I brushed my fingers across his freezing cold hand.

"You should be thankful, Captain. For such a pretty daughter you have here," Peter commented as he shot Hook a wide grin. "We'll discuss the matter later Steph," he said as he walked over to Tink's body. He grabbed her forearm and he looked over at me. "Coming?"

I nodded as I walked over to Peter. He took my hand and before I knew it we were in a different area. It appeared to be high up since the moon and stars looked closer. The sky was midnight black and there was no cloud in sight. Looking back down I saw the Dreamshade plant.

"You sure we're in the right place?" I asked worried as I looked at the terrifying plant.

He just chuckled at me in response as he lifted his hand. The plant suddenly made an opening to a waterfall pouring down into a beautiful spring. Before Peter could do anything I ran in the secret passage and scooped up the water in my hands. I rushed towards Tink as she lied on the floor getting worse by second. Peter opened her mouth a bit as I poured the water in. Fortunately, she swallowed quickly and her skin began to look normal again. I lifted up her shirt slightly to see the trail of Dreamshade fading away.

"It's working!" I yelled happily as I hugged Pan as he crouched next to me. I could feel his cold arms go around my waist and I shivered in delight. Although his arms were freezing I could feel warmth in my stomach. It felt right.

"Am I interrupting?" I heard a high-pitched voice ask in a teasing way. Quickly I pulled away from Pan and saw Tink sitting up with a smile upon her face. She looked truly happy. Of course she had still had bruises and cuts on her, but her skin seemed to glow.

"Tink!" I shouted happily as I threw myself in her arms. I could feel her laughter as she wrapped her arms around my back. We stayed there for a while until I pulled back and shot her a warming smile. "You're alive!"

"I can see that," she teased as she got up from the hard ground. "Thanks for saving me."

I shot her a _not me_ look as I gestured over to Pan.

"Thanks Pan," she said awkwardly with a small smile. "Never thought those words would come out of my mouth," she teased. We both laughed and Pan just stood there with his claw clenched.

"Pan?" I asked worriedly as I walked over to him.

"We need to discuss what you'll give me," Pan whispered loudly as he grabbed my wrist harshly.

"We already have enough deals Pan," I stated annoyed by his sudden change in behavior. "Once we finish this one we'll discuss about our deal Pan."

"Peter," he corrected.

"Pan," I told him angrily. "Now teleport us back."

He looked at me angrily as his grip tightened.

"Let go of her!" Tink yelled.

I gazed up at Pan and our eyes met. Blue met green as I leaned forward. I went up on my tippy toes and I grabbed his shoulders. And as I kissed his lips gently, Peter cupped my cheek with one hand and the other drew circles on my back. Slowly I licked his lower lip and I could hear his quiet moan. Surprisingly when I pulled away he let me and didn't ask for more. _Maybe because Tink's here._

Pan still had a hold of my wrist as I grabbed Tink's forearm. Quickly we teleported somewhere in the forest and I saw the pirates walking, I presumed back to the Jolly Rodger.

"Hook!" I yelled. He quickly turned around and smiled as he saw Tink and me. "She's alright," I happily told the crew. I heard a quiet cheer, and the blonde started to laugh. Hook pulled the two of us in a tight hug. The two started to talk about the consequences of drinking the water as I turned around. Though I didn't see the boy I wanted to see. Instead I just saw the tall tropical trees and the wild bushes. I stroked my hair back as I leaned against the tree, listening to their conversation now and then.

"Steph!" A voice shouted at me. Quickly I snapped back to consciousness and looked at the blonde who was shouting at me. "Don't tell me you're doing this again."

I laughed at her comment and went over to hug the two. "I'm going to go back to camp. I need to go figure something out," I stated as I stepped away from the pirates, Hook, and Tink.

"If it has to do with Pan…" Hook added suspiciously.

"Don't worry about me. I promise I'll visit you Tink tomorrow."

"What about me, love?" he asked as he shot me a charming smile.

I giggled at his usual expression. "Can't get enough of your new daughter?" I teased.

"What?" Tink inquired confused.

"I'll explain tomorrow," I answered waving goodbye to everyone. Quickly I ran off to find Peter, the boy who everyone believed I was in love with. They couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

**AN: Btw scorpiongirl do you just want me to come up with your character or..? It doesn't matter to me! Anyway we've made to 6k hits a couple of chapters ago. I just forgot lol :D And almost there to 7k! WHOOP WHOOP! Anyway thank you guys for all the support for your story. It really means a lot that real people take the time to read it! Love you guys! Have a great day or night my fellow readers! Keep those reviews and followers coming! Also thank you for fav me as an author! And my story! I FEEL HONORED TO BE ON YOUR LIST! :)**

**XO MateriaGirl16**


	21. Mermaid Lagoon

**Author's Note: Hey guys don't worry I'll be updating tomorrow :) We've made it to forty, 56 reviews, and 7k hits! Thanks guys for being awesome!**

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Steph walked for a while, until she grew tired and decided to call Peter. "Panny!" she yelled loudly, and holding back her laughter at the new name. Though she wasn't surprised when he didn't appear. "I think Panny wants me to lose weight," she thought aloud. A couple of giggles came out of her mouth, which surprised her. _I feel like I laugh at my jokes more than I should. _

She continues to think as she walked through the forest at night, which of course gave her the creeps. Steph never did enjoy the dark, though she had to face it if she wanted to go back to Pan's camp. As she walked she thought about Pan and the memories, she had had lately. Though her thoughts quickly changed topics when she heard the sound of waves. _Beach!_

Quickly she ran and before she knew it, her feet were in the soft sand. It wasn't exactly a beach; it was more like a lagoon. The place was just stunning. The water was so bright and colorful it was as if it was drawing you in; the plants sparkled in the moonlight, and the sky were colorful haunting colors, even though it was night.

Stephanie walked closer to the lagoon's water and crouched down to see the majestic shimmering water. Though once she did, she swore she saw something in the water. Quickly she stood up and was going to walk away when she saw a head appear out of the water.

* * *

**Steph's P.O.V.**

I took a couple of steps back, but I didn't run away. _Sure I was scared, but the mysterious girl can't be that dangerous can she? Well I guess I'll go find out. _I stood there looking at the girl and thinking at the same time. She had wet long golden hair, and amazing hazel eyes that appeared kind and innocent. Even though my mind told me to go closer to the water, I refused since I had no idea who this person was.

"Hello Stephanie," the girl greeted. "Have you gotten bored with the lost boys already? Don't blame you. They aren't very entertaining." The girl started to swim closer to the shore and each time she seemed even more beautiful. Her skin was tan and had no pores or anything. It was just glowing.

"Who are you?" I asked, walking towards the water to see her face better.

"Oh my name is Elektra Mackenzie. You just call me Elektra, though," she answered, as she stopped swimming. Instead, she just stayed in the water where you could only see her face and neck. _She must be hiding something._

"Nice to meet you suppose," I responded awkwardly, as I stroked my hair back.

"Me too," she chirped. "I've always liked meeting the girls Pan brings," she commented in a sarcastic tone. "They're always so fun to play with," she announced as she swam up to the rock by the waterfall. Quickly she grabbed onto the rock and pulled herself up. I couldn't help, but let my mouth drop and my eyes got wide.

The girl wore beautiful dark blue shells as a top, but that wasn't what shocked me. It was that she had no feet what so ever; instead they were a beautiful emerald-green fins. She was a mermaid. A mermaid. I can't believe it. I've always read about them in stories, but I never knew they were real! Well I suppose if time travel, magic beans, and magic are real; then anything can be possible in Neverland.

"Never seen a mermaid before, beautiful?" she asked with a wide bright grin. "Don't worry I don't kill you for food. Those are the weird, creepy ones," Elektra stated as her flipper moved up and down. I looked at her flippers and right when I was going to look up at her, I noticed something around her wrist. It appeared to have shells and other things I couldn't quite make out in the dark lit lagoon. Even with the stars and the moon in the sky, I couldn't quite tell.

"No," I answered. "And why should I trust you?"

"If I wanted to kill you I would've already," she explained. "Mermaids aren't usually that patient."

"I think I should go," I told her, a little worried she wouldn't let me go. Though Elektra didn't seem as weird as the others on this island.

"Can't handle my beauty?" she asked. A smirk came upon her face and I couldn't help but giggle at her comment. "Would it help if I had legs?"

"Mermaids can't have legs," I argued. "Unless…"

Suddenly she took the bracelet made of shells off her wrist and her beautiful flipper was replaced by long tan legs, dangling off the rock. "Oh darling. You have so much to learn in such little time," Elektra said with a gentle voice. "What has Pan been doing with you lately?"

I could feel my heat rise in my cheeks, so I quickly turned away hoping she wouldn't notice. She started to laugh as she hopped off the rock and landed lightly on the soft sand. "Aw look how easily I can make you blush," she commented. "So how's Pan? I've always wondered," Elektra announced curiously. "Don't be shy, beautiful. Just spill it."

She walked towards me and before I knew it, we were sitting on the sand together. I looked at her confused, as the mermaid gestured me to tell her what she wanted to hear. In response I just looked at her, not really sure how to reply.

"He was bad wasn't he?" she asked in a disappointed tone. "That's probably why he's grumpy."

"He is always moody," I agreed. A couple chuckles came out and the mermaid looked down at me with wide eyes.

"Did he find out you weren't a virgin? Is that why you're over here!?" she asked in a surprised tone.

I just looked at her confused, as I brushed the sand off my legs. "Virgin!?" I shouted, as I finally understood what this conversation was about. "No we've never um… done it," I explained very awkwardly, as I looked at the sand too embarrassed to look up.

"Oh shit," she responded," this is awkward."

I started to laugh at her statement as she joined in. "Sorry to disappoint. Though if I must admit he is a pretty good kisser," I commented with a wide grin, and red cheeks.

"If it ever does happen though," Elektra advised, "I suggest you make it count. Or you know what? Let someone else ruin you."

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable talking about such private matters to a girl I barely know.

"I have to go anyway," she announced as she got off the sand. "I suggest you get away from this lagoon. If you get hurt, Pan's going to take away this bracelet," she stated as she pouted. She quickly dived into the water, and the green flippers replaced her tan legs.

I quickly walked away from the lagoon; glad I could escape from one of the most awkward positions I've been in. Though I didn't make it very far since it was late, and I was tired already. So I beckoned Peter once again, but he didn't appear. Exhausted I collapsed onto the grass with bits of sand in it. I took my hood off and used it as a pillow as I drifted off.

Though the lost boy I was calling for earlier rudely interrupted my sleeping. "Hello, darling. I heard you shouting my name all night," he flirted as his left eyebrow rose up dangerously. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Just some answers," I replied, avoiding his heated gaze.

He didn't respond, instead he just smiled at me as he licked his lips.

"What is it Peter?" I asked.

"I'm just excited to play," he answered with a husky voice, and his bright green eyes turning dark. Suddenly he licked his lips and I couldn't help it, but let my stomach do flips.

* * *

**Sorry there wasn't much Pan, but they'll be a lot more next chappy! Again thank for all the support! I love you guys :3 Have a great day or night ^_^**

**XO MateriaGirl16**


	22. Echo Cave

**Author's Note: So guys I hope you enjoy! I can't wait to watch the new episode tonight! I hope Rapunzel isn't as lame as she seemed in the preview :3**

* * *

**Steph's P.O.V.**

Pan quickly picked me up a bridal style, and I kept on hitting his chest and demanding he let me go. Of course he just looked down at me with his beautiful eyes and shot me a smirk. Honestly I was scared and worried about where we were going. Especially since Peter seems so damn happy about it.

"Are you just going to stand there?" I asked as he held me close to his chest. I could feel warmth from head to toe, but I chose to ignore it.

He ignored my question and just looked up at the dimly lit sky. Once I realized what he was going to do, I tried to get out of his hold, but he just held me tighter. And before I knew it his feet were no longer on the ground. I could feel the wind blow through my hair, and the goose bumps on my pale skin. Although it was exhilarating, I couldn't help but hold on to Peter. My head was nuzzled into his neck, and I closed my eyes refusing to look down.

"Afraid of heights?" he asked. I opened my eyes to see his heated gaze was on me. Our eyes met and I could feel the butterflies growing in the pit of my stomach. Even though I loved the feeling of his warmth, I felt a little uncomfortable. Though my gaze didn't leave him, since it was a nice distraction. I rather be looking at his handsome face, then the island that seemed so far away.

He started to lean in, and my butterflies just went crazy. My stomach started doing flips, and I could feel my heart pounding. _Though it must because of the heights right? Yeah just the heights. _His lips were just an inch from mine, and they stayed there. It seemed as if he was waiting for me to agree. _Good distraction_. So I slowly leaned in too, and our lips met.

His lips were so warm and soft. I really don't know what to compare it too, but all I do know is that I've never been kissed like this before. It was gentle, and I could feel warmth from head to toe. He wasn't needy or hungry for my lips; it was just slow and passionate. To be honest, it was amazing. My fingers ran through his hair, and his hands stayed where they were since they were holding me.

Unfortunately, I had to pull away since I could barely breathe. We were both panting, and I couldn't help but laugh at the charming smile on his face. "Why are you smiling like that?" I asked with a wide grin.

"Because the game is about to change," he answered in his husky voice. I turned away from his gaze, and I could feel all the warmth that was once in my body was gone. All was left was this emptiness at the pit of my stomach.

"So are we actually going somewhere?" I inquired, wondering what the hell we were doing.

"You'll see soon enough, love."

I looked down at the beautiful island trying to ignore all the thoughts and feelings of Pan. Though there was one thing that I didn't recall seeing before. It appeared to be a big skull made of rock. It seemed a little creepy, but it didn't worry me since we were flying away from it. After a couple of minutes, I believe, we went through some trees and he landed in the dirt softly.

He let go of me and my feet met the earth. He took a hold of my wrist and we walked a couple of steps until we stopped at a cave some sort. I suddenly feel the fear fill up the emptiness. Whatever lurked in that cave must be damn horrible if it's making Pan so damn excited.

"Don't take too long playing," he announced. And before I could I blink, he disappeared. A shaky breath came out that I didn't even know I was holding. I looked around me wondering if he was watching me, but I couldn't see anything in the trees. All I saw were creepy long branches, and tropical green leaves.

Slowly I walked into the dimly lit cave. It was dark and creepy in the long, huge cave. The floor I stood on led to a cage sitting in the middle of this place. It looked like the one Wendy was in. No offense to Pan, but does he think I really care about saving her. She had her chance. Though it didn't look like her. It was a large figure in there, and she was very small.

"Steph!?" the figure shouted, as it leaped towards the bars. _Why did that voice sound so familiar? _I thought for a bit; until I realized it was the lost boy I haven't seen in days.

"Felix!?" I yelled as I ran down the rock path. Once I made it to the cage, I pulled out my dagger from my pocket. I started to hit the cage with my dagger, but it wasn't working. So I had to go to plan B. I turned my palms so I could see them, and I started to stare at them. I put in all the concentration I could do, but none of my magic would appear.

"Stop," Felix announced. "You can't open it by force."

I crouched down so we were both at eye level, and even though it was dark I could still see all the bruises, cuts, and dried blood. He looked like a mess, and I'm sure he looked even worse in the light. "What did Pan do to you?" I asked horrified.

"It doesn't matter, Steph," he said in a harsh tone. "Just get me out of this fucking cage," he snapped at me. His expression was hard, and he seemed as pissed as ever.

"I don't how," I replied. "What am I supposed to do?" I questioned confused.

"We're in Echo Caves," he explained with pain in his voice. "You have to tell me your darkest secret."

I looked at him with my head tilted to the side confused. _My darkest secret? But I barely even know who I am. Or at least who I used to be._ I bit my lip and stared at the rock ground for answers, but I couldn't seem to find any. "What if I don't know my darkest secret?" I asked, hoping there was another way to go around this game.

"Everyone has something," Felix responded. "Something they wouldn't dare admit to anyone."

"Like an embarrassing story?" I asked with a small smile.

"No," he answered. "Just think Steph. I'm sure you'll come up with it eventually," he said hopefully. I met his gaze, and his expression was soft unlike before. _Why must he have his mood swings?_

Again I thought, but nothing could come to mind. Though when I thought about the conversation with Tigerlily, everything made sense.

* * *

_"Isn't it obvious?" she asked, holding back her laughter._

_ "No," I replied, sitting back down, embarrassed by my outburst. _

_ "You're in love with Pan."_

_ I looked at the girl with my mouth hanging wide open, and my eyes wide. "No I'm not," I replied a little too quickly. "How could I love a demon like him."_

_ "You're such a bad liar Stephanie," she teased with her gentle expression once again._

* * *

"No!" I yelled. My voice echoed through the cave as my jaw clenched. "It can't be true," I whispered as my vision began to blur. My hands bawled into fists as I grabbed the bars of the cage. "Felix it can't be true!"

He looked at me with pity in his eyes as he grabbed my hands gently. "It's alright," he told me in a reassuring tone. "You can tell me anything, Steph."

"I can't!" I yelled as the tears I was holding back came rushing down my cheeks. "I can't be weak. He musn't know. He musn't see me cry."

"Steph, listen to me," Felix responded. "You aren't weak. You've just been too strong for too long," he said as he gave me a small smile. Suddenly he gave my hands a small squeeze.

The tears stung my eyes as I nodded at his statement. "Okay," I replied as I wiped the tears from my cheeks. I looked up at his bruised face and tears began coming up again. "Felix I like you so much, and maybe even love. But since you've been gone, I've spent some time with Pan," I announced as his gentle eyes were filled with pain. "And you've been here for me this entire time, but I've discovered feelings that I never knew I had before," I explained as I turned my head away, not able to look at his pained blue eyes.

"I fell in love with Peter Pan," I whispered. Suddenly I heard the cage open, and when I looked back, I saw Felix standing before me with ripped clothes and blood everywhere. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were watery. "Felix I…"

He pulled me into an embrace and his arms wrapped around my waist tightly. "Why him?" he asked as he brushed his hand up and down my back. I pulled away as I tears started to build up my eyes again. I set my hand on his shoulder and I gave it a squeeze.

"I'm so sorry Felix," I apologized as I started to walk away with the tears flowing down my cheeks. I gritted my teeth angrily as I wiped the tears away. I covered my mouth to muffle my sobs as I walked down the path. Though right when I was about to leave the cave I felt someone grab my hand stopping me from going.

"It doesn't matter Steph," Felix announced as he cupped my cheek. "Just stay with me," he pleaded as he gave my hand a squeeze.

I looked up at his hard blue eyes, and it felt as if thousands of tears were coming down my cheek. "It does matter, Felix," I argued as a couple of sobbing noises escaped my mouth. "And that's why I can't stay with you. Peter will just keep on messing with me until I give in."

"You don't have to give in," Felix told me as he shot me a small smile. "He doesn't have to win."

"What if more people get hurt besides the two of us?" I argued as my hand slipped away from his. "He's going to break me, and my loved ones. I can't let that happen," I explained as I pulled away from him.

"You can keep on fighting," Felix reassured me as he took a step forward. He cupped my cheek and forced my eyes to look at his. "You can protect your loved ones."

"Don't make this harder," I responded as tears stung my eyes. "I'm doing this for all the right reasons."

"No you're being selfish," Felix replied in a soft tone. "You're doing this because you can't handle your emotions anymore. You think you can't handle these games anymore," he announced as he played with my hair. "But do you think your loved ones would want you to give in?"

I looked at him as I started to sob even more.

"You can't keep running away from your feelings," Felix said with pain in his eyes once again. "It'll just get worse."

I just shook my head as tears flowed down my cheeks like a river. "I'm sorry," I announced as I pulled away and ran out of the cave.

* * *

**AN: I'm just glad Felix is back :) Also after I do the three oc's I will go back to reviewer of the month every month! And reviews count now of course! Anyway thank you guys for all the support, follows, reviews, and favs! I love you guys so much! Have a great day or night my lovelies!**

**XO MateriaGirl16**


	23. Writer's Block (READ ASAP)

**Author's Note: Okay so I just realized Steph's background is very confusing. So I tried to fix it so it could make sense with the story, but I couldn't come up with one. IM SUFFERING BIG TIME FROM WRITER'S BLOCK. (Warning) I guess that's what I get from writing 22 chapters with no problem. Well I think I would be fine, if I wasn't changing Steph's back-story right now. Okay so I've decided the whole story is before season 1. Mostly AU, until later. So all I have to fix is who her mother is. I'm taking out the time travel thing and how she is related to Emma. I suppose Emma can take her in when the curse takes place. Look I'm going to take today and tomorrow to fix this whole thing. I apologize for this, but I NEED TO SO THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN AGAIN. I know for sure I'll update this weekend or Friday :3 I'm really sorry guys.**

**XO MateriaGirl16**


End file.
